Raven AU volume 2
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: Second installment of series and slightly rewritten from version posted on The Force of Raven forum. 18 warriors are ready to begin the quest to become Ultimate Warrior. Who will do so and what challenges do they have to face? Read and find out.
1. First 3 weeks warriors and challenges

Raven AU first 3 weeks' warriors and challenges.

Warriors for each week (listed in alphabetical order)

Week 1:  
Dansek (M) Emblem: Mountain  
Larec (F) Emblem: Sun  
Linral (F) Emblem: Moon  
Nalys (F) Emblem: Wave  
Riloc (M) Emblem: Tree  
Salos (M) Emblem: Cloud

Week 2:  
Alyth (F) Emblem: Mountain  
Colem (M) Emblem: Cloud  
Larix (F) Emblem: Wave  
Lisnet (F) Emblem: Sun  
Lorsam (M) Emblem: Moon  
Ralten (M) Emblem: Tree

Week 3:  
Brosan (M) Emblem: Wave  
Carsel (F) Emblem: Cloud  
Rillon (F) Emblem: Moon  
Rymal (M) Emblem: Mountain  
Stajem (F) Emblem: Tree  
Temoj (M) Emblem: Sun

Notes:  
Larec and Linral are sisters, the former being a year older than the latter.  
Riloc, Salos, and Carsel are American.  
Someone will withdraw for a non gameplay related reason but who it is will be revealed later.

Challenges for first 3 weeks:  
Day 1:  
Warriors Race  
Demon Army  
Loch Leap  
Eyeless Demons  
Snake Pit

Day 2:  
Millstone Towers  
Ring Climb  
Target Mines  
Dragon's Roost  
Way of the Warrior

Day 3:  
Pontoon Pursuit  
Demon Square  
Deep Loch  
Skull Cage  
Way of the Warrior

Day 4:  
High Walk  
Nevar's Eye  
Riddle Bridge  
Balance Beam  
Way of the Warrior

Day 5:  
Leap of Faith  
Stone Soldiers  
The Scramble  
Dead Man's Gorge  
The Last Stand


	2. Week 1, Day 1

Raven AU volume 2 week 1 day 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Raven; it belongs to the BBC. I do however own my OC warriors.

It was hard to believe it and yet it was time for another quest to start. Raven watched from the shore as the first group of warriors paddled their way across the loch to complete Warriors Race. This group would be quite an interesting one to say the least.

There was Nalys, a red haired girl who was 11 years old and had green eyes. She seemed like she wasn't nervous at the moment though whether that was still the case later remained to be seen. Then there was Linral, a girl who was also 11 years old but had blonde hair and brown eyes instead. She had opted to go on the quest with her older sister Larec, who was 12 years old and had brown hair and brown eyes. The older of the 2 girls was much more confident and didn't seem to fear anything.

As for the boys, there was Dansek, who was 12 years old and had dark skin and black hair in addition to having brown eyes. He seemed quite confident with his paddling at the moment. Then there was Salos, who was 13 years old and had light brown skin and black hair in addition to having brown eyes. Unlike Dansek, Salos' hair was curly and he seemed to be falling behind fast. Finally, there was 13 year old Riloc, who had blonde hair and blue eyes and seemed the most confident of the group; seeing as he was far ahead of everyone, perhaps his confidence wasn't misplaced though whether it would be at any point remained to be seen.

"Oh come on!" Riloc had shouted when Dansek was nearly to the side of him. The blonde haired boy paddled faster, determined to get his emblem first.

Linral and Nalys were both bumping into each other though the latter eventually somehow pulled ahead of the other girl and tried to go as fast as possible. Salos was getting tired though and had fallen behind them.

Riloc came to shore first, picking the tree emblem. "Yes!" He shouted.

Then Dansek and Larec, who were neck in neck, were both on shore though the former was faster. Dansek chose the mountain emblem while Larec chose the sun emblem, getting the last ring. Now who would get there next?

Linral was now pulling ahead of Nalys and had gotten herself to the shore. She immediately ran up to a banner and pulled it down, revealing the moon emblem. Funny how it was the exact opposite of her sister's emblem but at the same time fitting.

Nalys then pulled up to shore, pulling down the wave emblem while Salos took the final emblem, the cloud.

"Warriors, welcome to the quest. Congratulations on crossing these dark waters to enter my land. Riloc, may your confidence grow as much as a tree, Dansek, may your strength endure as long as the mountain, Larec, may the sun shine brightly on your successes, Linral, may the moon's light guide you when you are in the dark, Nalys, may you ride a wave of success, and Salos, may you float over your enemies like the cloud." Raven said to them. "To each of you, I grant nine lives represented by the feathers on your standards." He used his Staff of Power to make said standards appear.

The warriors looked at the standards that were now next to them; Riloc's standard had 3 rings on it, Dansek's standard had 2, and Larec's standard had a single ring on it.

"Remember that in any future challenge, failure will cost you one of these lives, Lose too many and you will be at risk of elimination. Success will earn you gold rings as the swiftest of you have discovered." Raven continued. "Remember also that these rings are more than mere trinkets. Gather 9 of them and they may be exchanged to win back a life. Despite what some might think, these challenges will not be as easy as they might look."

Riloc was slightly embarrassed upon hearing that but everyone pretended not to notice.

"Warriors, are you ready to enter my land?" Raven asked.

"Ready!" All six of them shouted.

"Then come." The warlord used his staff to open a portal and he led the young warriors through it.

All six warriors were grinning when they saw their outfits change to the ones that had their chosen emblems on them after walking through the portal. They wondered what this next challenge would be and whether they could complete it.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-9 lives, 3 rings  
2nd place: Dansek-9 lives, 2 rings  
3rd place: Larec-9 lives, 1 ring  
4th place: Linral, Nalys, and Salos-9 lives, 0 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I'm really happy I got first place in the very first challenge because I am really good at boating and water based sports in general.

Dansek: I'm happy I got two rings but I hope to pull ahead of Riloc in the next challenge since I feel he will be a very tough competitor.

Larec: I'm really happy I got gold in Warriors Race even if it is just one ring.

Linral: I hope I can get gold in the next challenge and I'm happy to be the moon emblem because it's my favorite of all the emblems.

Nalys: I did not get any rings but I hope I can get one in the next challenge and not lose a life.

Salos: I'm disappointed I came last in the race but I am not going to let that get me down and I am going to try my best in the challenges ahead.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Then they came to a beach that had a post with gold rings on it but in the distance, the six young warriors saw five figures that were terrifying to look at.

"Warriors, there demons are the servants of Nevar and they will do everything in their power to prevent anyone from becoming champion." Raven explained. "In this challenge, you will have the means to fight back against the Demon Army. Using these missiles, you must strike each demon to destroy it and reveal a ring that will appear afterwards. The black demon does have the power to regenerate though and so must be struck twice in order to be vanquished. Fail to destroy the demons before any of them reach the ring post and you will lose a life. Riloc, Larec, and Nalys, you will work together as a team and go first in this challenge. Dansek, Linral, and Salos, you will work together after they have completed it."

It was decided by the first team that Riloc would shoot the missiles since he had the best aim. They hoped they could all do well here, Nalys especially since she wanted her first ring.

"Riloc, Larec, and Nalys, you must keep the demons from reaching the ring post for if they do, you will lose a life. Are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" All 3 warriors replied, clearly eager to get this challenge started.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" Their guide declared before leaving them to it.

"Okay, let's aim at the ones closest to the front." Larec insisted as she, Riloc, and Nalys moved a little to the right and aimed at one of the 'normal' demons.

Riloc fired, and the shot went slightly over the first demon's head though brushed against the back of it's cloak, as it fell down, destroying it.

"Not how I wanted to do that but let's get the next one." Riloc got another rock into the sling and Nalys and Larec stretched it a little more. The blonde haired boy fired, missing another brown demon but hitting the black one, causing it to regenerate.

The 3 warriors moved to the left side to get the next demon that was still in front, successfully destroying it thanks to Riloc's aiming skills.

"Okay, three more to go now. Let's hurry!" Nalys insisted as they moved a little to the right. They struck another demon in a brown cloak and now, only two were left.

Somehow they all managed to get the black demon a second time but not the last brown one until the very last possible second. The three warriors sighed with relief when the last demon was destroyed just before it could get to the ring post.

"Yes!" The 3 warriors got the three rings from the ring post and then the five from the ground. They divided up the rings, Riloc opting to take 2 and giving 3 rings to Larec and 3 rings to Nalys.

Now, it was the next team's turn and Dansek, Linral, and Salos came up to take their turn while their comrades waited.

"Warriors, your fellows barely managed to snatch victory from this challenge. Let us hope you can match their success. Dansek, Linral, and Salos, are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" All 3 warriors shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared and left them to it.

It had been decided that Salos would shoot and Dansek would be on his left side, Linral would be on his right. They did manage to hit one of the normal demons that were farther back rather than the one in front of it to on the left side.

"Adjust your aim a bit!" Linral suggested, trying not to panic.

Try as they might, they could not get all of the demons and only one more was destroyed before the 3 warriors were taken.

Now Larec, Nalys, and Riloc were waiting as Raven addressed them and Larec was worried about the other 3 warriors, especially Linral.

"Warriors that was an impressive display of teamwork. Place your well earned rings on your standards." Raven said to them. Once they had, he continued. "Now I must bring back your comrades; they have suffered the demons' wrath long enough."

Linral, Dansek, and Salos were brought back and looking down in disappointment.

"Linral, Dansek, and Salos, you were not able to match your opponents' success and all 3 of you must lose a life." Raven said to them. He removed a life from each losing warrior's standard. "Now this next challenge is an individual one so you will not be able to blame others if you fail. Come."

The warriors followed their guide, wondering what this next challenge would entail.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-9 lives, 5 rings  
2nd place: Larec-9 lives, 4 rings  
3rd place: Nalys-9 lives, 3 rings  
4th place: Dansek-8 lives, 2 rings  
5th place: Linral and Salos-8 lives, 0 rings

(Raven's Eye Confessional)

Linral: I'm disappointed that Salos and I are still tied and I wish I had remained calmer during that last challenge.

Salos: I just panicked myself when I couldn't quite aim where I wanted to and that was why we lost.

Dansek: think I could have spoken up a little more and I feel bad that I didn't.

Riloc: I'm really happy to still be in first place and I don't think the next challenge will be too difficult for me.

Larec: I'm glad that Riloc let Nalys and I keep 3 rings since we really needed them and I hope I can get more rings.

Nalys: hope I can stay near the top of the leaderboard but it is going to be difficult since it's hard to say what can happen next.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

When they came to the loch that would be used for the next challenge, Loch Leap, Linral didn't like the look of it. She wans't sure she would be able to jump high enough to get the rings. Riloc on the other hand was sure that he could and had a confident look on his face as the challenge was explained. The other warriors seemed to have more mixed feelings.

"Warriors, many rings can be found in hard to reach places but that does not mean that it is impossible to get them. This is Loch Leap, a challenge that may make a cold bath worth it if you can do it correctly. You must run down the jetty and leap from it, grabbing at least one ring to preserve your lives. Fail to gain any rings and you will lose a life." Raven explained. "Riloc, you seem to have a lot of confidence after your successes today. You shall go first."

he other warriors went to wait their turns and Riloc went to the part of the jetty that was closest to the shore. He was determined to get at least one ring here but maybe he would try for all three.

"Riloc, you can maintain your lead even if you only get one ring. Are you ready?" Raven asked the blonde haired warrior.

"Ready!" Riloc shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" Raven declared.

The blonde haired tree emblem bearing warrior ran; he was clearly as athletic as Sarjed had been and had managed to jump up and grab all 3 rings, much to his delight. Then he returned to shore.

When she went up to take her turn, it was clear that Larec was determined to match Riloc's score even if she would be one ring behind him afterwards.

"Larec, Riloc has met with success here. Can you do the same? Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" She shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

As soon as she heard those words, Larec ran. She jumped up, trying to grab all 3 rings although the last two rings slipped from her grasp and she dropped them though she still had the single ring.

Now it was time for Nalys to have a shot. She was feeling just as confident as her two competitors had though she would play it safe and get one ring.

"Nalys, can you match either Riloc's or Larec's success? We shall see. Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" The wave emblem bearing warrior shouted.

"Then let the challenge begin!" The warlord declared.

Nalys tried to jump high enough but because she was a bit shorter than Linral and had mistimed it she didn't quite get the rings. "Darn it!" She smacked the loch in frustration before getting out and looking down in disappointment as she returned to the others.

Next up would be Dansek. As soon as he approached the jetty, he listened to the advice his guide would be giving him.

"Dansek, timing is everything when it comes to grabbing the rings. Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" Dansek declared.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Dansek ran and then jumped; he wound up getting one ring just as Larec had and was smiling as he got out of the loch.

Now Linral was coming up to take her turn. She was not sure if she could jump up high enough to get the rings. She would go for one though and she was trying to put her nervousness aside.

"Linral, can you join the other warriors in success or join Nalys in defeat? Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" Linral shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Linral ran and jumped up, pulling the single ring down. She had screamed not from fear at the height she had jumped to but in delight at having held onto the ring as she splashed down into the loch and was now smiling. "I got it! I can't believe it!" She shouted as she got out of the loch and returned to the others.

Last but not least was Salos; he was determined to not lose another life.

"Salos, you can move ahead of Linral if you get all 3 rings. Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" The cloud emblem bearing warrior shouted in reply, determined to not lose another life.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Salos ran and jump off the edge of the jetty. He didn't quite get high enough despite being taller than Nalys and had mistimed his jump, much to his disappointment.

Now the six warriors were listening to Raven address them.

"Warriors, for some of you that was harder than others and yet you should all be commended for making the leap. Riloc, you gained 3 rings. Larec, Dansek, and Linral, you each gained a single ring. Place them on your standards." The warlord said to the four winning warriors. Then he turned to the two warriors who had lost. "Nalys and Salos, you both returned empty handed despite your best efforts and as such, you must each lose a life."

Salos and Nalys looked up sadly as a feather disappeared from each of their standards. They hoped they could do better in the next challenge.

"Now my friends, we must face demons again in our next challenge but just because they are different than the ones that made up the Demon Army does not mean they are less dangerous. Come." Raven led the six warriors away from the loch.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-9 lives, 8 rings  
2nd place: Larec-9 lives, 5 rings  
3rd place: Dansek and Nalys-8 lives, 3 rings  
4th place: Linral-8 lives, 1 ring  
5th place: Salos-7 lives, 0 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I'm really happy I got all 3 rings even though I didn't think I would,

Larec: I'm disappointed I couldn't hold on to all of the rings but I am glad that I didn't lose a life.

Dansek: I'm really happy I preserved my lives in that challenge since I am good at jumping and swimming.

Nalys: I can't believe I didn't quite get the ring and I'm very disappointed in myself.

Linral: I liked Loch Leap even though the water was very cold. I'm happy I've broken my tie with Salos in that challenge.

Salos: I'm upset that I couldn't quite get the ring and now I'm behind everyone else.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Linral was wondering how dangerous the demons in the next challenge would be. She was,to say the least, very frightened and was clinging to Nalys as they approached the challenge location. They and their fellow warriors could catch a glimpse of the two demons through an archway and so could their fellow warriors.

"Warriors, you are right to be afraid for these are the Eyeless Demons. What they lack in one sense, they make up for in all the others. Observe." Raven whispered. Then he crumpled up a leaf.

Both demons turned to where the sound had come from and seemed to be listening closely.

"You must swiftly and silently pass these demons if you are to obtain the gold ring that you seek. You will race in pairs but should you lose the race, step outside the rope, or get taken by one of the Eyeless Demons, you will lose a life. Salos, Riloc, you will go first." Raven said to them, still whispering.

Both boys quietly went through the archway and each picked up a pole, Riloc taking the one on the right and Salos taking the one on the poles each had a crescent shaped hook on the end to use to grab the ring and chimes on the ends of them.

"Riloc, Salos, are you ready?" Raven asked both American boys.

Riloc and Salos nodded their heads yes.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

After hearing those words, the boys started to move, hoping they could be stealthy. Riloc had to slow down when he heard his chimes ringing. The blonde haired boy quickly backed up and stayed still to try to get them to stop. He had been scared although trying not to show it.

Salos on the other hand was doing much better with walking slowly and not ringing the chimes as much. The dark haried boy was soon passed the first demon and paused briefly. Then when Riloc's chimes rang again, Salos took advantage of both demons being distracted to run past the second one and get to the pole. He reached up with the hook and got the ring just after the first demon took Riloc, causing the blonde haired teen boy to disappear.

Then it was Larec and Linral's turn. THe former was on the right and the latter was on the left and they were prepared to grab their poles.

"Larec, Linral, do not make the same mistake as Riloc did." Raven warned them. "Are you ready?"

Both sisters nodded their heads yes, hoping they didn't meet the teenage boy's fate.

"Then let the challenge begin!" Raven watched closely to see what would happen.

The girls picked up their poles and slowly started to move. Both sisters knew only one of them could win but Larec seemd to be shaking more from fear as she walked, causing her to not hold the pole as steadily and the chimes to ring. She jumped out of the rope that made up the boundary to try to avoid the first demon, disappearing instantly.

Linral had gotten past the first demon. She swore she heard Raven say _Linral, you must not give into fear if you wish to avoid Larec's fate_ in the back of her mind.

The blonde haired girl was able to keep herself calm and sneak past the second demon before quickly running to unhook the ring from the tall pole. She grinned as she went to join Salos.

Next up were Dansek and Nalys, on the right and left sides of the starting point respectively.

"Dansek, Nalys, only one of you can join Salos and Linral in victory." Raven reminded them. "Are you both ready?"

The 2 warriors nodded their heads yes, determined to avoid repeating Riloc and Larec's mistakes.

"Then let the challenge begin!"

Both warriors started to carefully and slowly move. Dansek and Nalys were both going past the demons easily but the former lost not by being taken by a demon but by losing the race. Nalys got to the ring just before her male competitor and grinned. Both had been able to keep quiet and were relieved when they had rejoined Salos and Linral at the standards. In fact all four warriors were glad to now be out of hearing range of the two demons.

"Warriors, stealth was key in this challenge and most of you were able to use that well. Salos, Linral, and Nalys, place your rings on your standards." Raven said to them. Once they had done so, he brought back Riloc and Larec. "Riloc and Larec, you failed to keep silent. Dansek, you lost the race. All 3 of you must each lose a life."

Riloc looked down in shame as he and the other two losing warriors had a life removed from each of their standards; his winning streak was broken and his overconfidence had been the reason for this.

"Come my friends; we have one more challenge to face before we can camp for the night. This way." Raven lead the six warriors to some nearby woods which would be the location of their next challenge.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-8 lives, 8 rings  
2nd place: Larec-8 lives, 5 rings  
3rd place: Nalys-8 lives, 4 rings  
4th place: Linral-8 lives, 2 rings  
5th place: Dansek-7 lives, 3 rings  
6th place: Salos-7 lives, 1 ring

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I was scared during that whole challenge and that was why I couldn't get passed the demons.

Larec: I was disappointed that I could not beat Linral in a one on one match but I hope to do better in the next challenge.

Nalys: I'm happy I rose up to third place and I hope I can still stay there.

Linral: I was scared but I managed to keep calm, cool, and collected so that I could sneak past the demons and I'm proud of myself for succeeding.

Dansek: I'm disappointed that I lost the race to Nalys since that wasn't how I had wanted the tie to be broken but I hope to move ahead of her soon.

Salos: I'm happy I got a ring but I want to rise out of last place if at all possible.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Now the warriors had come to the Snake Pit and could see the piles of bones of past victims of the snakes that were slithering all over the cursed ground. They all looked nervous but Larec looked more scared than anyone else.

"These snakes may be small but they are deadly; they can however be avoided as you complete this challenge. Using these boards, you must race each other in teams of three to cross the pit. The winners will receive rings, two for each team member if the whole team crosses successfully but if you step into the pit or your team comes second in the race, you will lose a precious life." Raven was saying. "Riloc, Nalys, and Dansek, you will work as one team. Larec, Linral, and Salos, you will work together as their opponents."

Each team got near the piles of three boards each that they would need and tried to put any nerves out of their minds.

"Warriors, are you ready?" Raven asked both teams.

"Ready!" All six warriors shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Both teams started placing the boards down correctly and were soon neck in neck.

"Just focus on what we're doing Larec; don't worry if the other team loses members here." Salos said to her as they continued onwards.

Riloc, Nalys, and Dansek were not far behind, at least until one of them stepped off a board and disappeared. That someone was Riloc as his previous failure had caused him to lose focus on where he was stepping.

By now, the other team was almost halfway across the pit.

"Come on team; we can do this! Just keep focusing!" Salos reminded Larec and Linral who had noticed Riloc's disappearance.

"Okay, we've got this! You heard him!" Linral added to her sister.

Larec continued working with her team, not thinking about her fear quite so much now and somehow, they had managed to beat the other team and each took a ring at the end, having already gotten the ones available along the way.

"We did it! I can't believe that!" Larec was breathing heavily.

"Larec, calm down. We're all okay." Linral reminded her sister and gave the latter a hug. She also gave Salos a hug as they, Dansek, and Nalys went in front of their standards.

Raven then addressed them. "Larec, you have shown great courage in facing your fear in order to help gain victory for yourself, Salos, and Linral. All 3 of you place your well-deserved rings on your standards." He said. It was clear he was proud of all of them.

The 3 winning warriors did so, glad to have ended the day in victory.

Riloc was brought back by Raven, who had only one thing to say to the teenage boy. "Riloc, I am disappointed in your lack of care and focus in completing this task. You fell to the snakes and must lose a life along with Dansek and Nalys as they came second in the race."

Riloc looked down in shame as did his teammates as a feather was removed from each of their standards.

"Come my young friends; we must find a place to rest for tomorrow, more trials await you and at the end of that day, one of you must leave the quest and return home. For the moment, you must remember this; like clay, a warrior's future is shaped by their own hands. This way." Raven led the six warriors to their campsite.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Larec-8 lives, 7 rings  
2nd place: Linral-8 lives, 4 rings  
3rd place: Riloc-7 lives, 8 rings  
4th place: Nalys-7 lives, 4 rings  
5th place: Salos-7 lives, 3 rings  
6th place: Dansek-6 lives, 3 rings

Next time on Raven:

Which team will succeed in Millstone Towers?

Who will rise to great heights in Ring Climb and Dragon's Roost?

Can the warriors strike all 3 of the Target Mines?

And who will be first to face the Way of the Warrior?


	3. Week 1, Day 2

Raven AU volume 2 week 1 day 2

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Larec-8 lives, 7 rings  
2nd place: Linral-8 lives, 4 rings  
3rd place: Riloc-7 lives, 8 rings  
4th place: Nalys-7 lives, 4 rings  
5th place: Salos-7 lives, 3 rings  
6th place: Dansek-6 lives, 3 rings

It was now the second day of the quest and the warriors had already eaten breakfast and were now doing some recreational things. Linral had started coloring in the picture she had drawn last night after putting her hair up in a ponytail like what she had worn yesterday. Larec helped Nalys put up her hair in pigtails then the latter helped the former braid her hair before they started skipping rocks into the stream. Salos joined them while Dansek and Riloc began arm wrestling. Linral had finished coloring her picture and put it away just as Raven had returned to address the warriors. The other warriors had stopped what they were doing as well to listen.

"Warriors, you all had mixed success yesterday. Who feels they can do better today?" Raven asked the six warriors before listening to their thoughts.

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Larec: I'm really surprised and yet very happy to be in first place and I'm very excited to see what's in store today.

Linral: I'm in second place now and I am hoping I can face my fear and conquer it in the challenges ahead.

Riloc: After getting my pride wounded, I now realize I have to be careful if I don't want to end up in a worse position.

Nalys: I'm a bit nervous about how I will do in the challenges today considering the fact that I am in fourth place right now and I could move anywhere on the leaderboard.

Salos: I'm happy that I am not last right now but I am really hoping I don't wind up there

Dansek: I'm disappointed that I am in last at the moment but I feel that I can do better and move up in the placings again.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

"Warriors, you have seen that these challenges are not easy despite deceptively looking like that; so too is it not easy to maintain one's lead if they let anything distract them." Raven said to the warriors. He then addressed Dansek. "Dansek, to climb any mountain, metaphorical or literal, is a daunting task for anyone but let us hope that you can be successful in your attempts to climb out of last place. Now we must go meet our first challenge. Come."

The warriors followed their guide, wondering what the next challenge would be and feeling apprehensive.

The young warriors soon saw what looked to be six sets of posts, with a skull on each one, and two archways made of rocks piled together with a demon standing in each one. Near where they were standing, there were two piles of 3 millstones each and Linral and Salso could already guess what they would have to do before Raven started explaining it.

"These demons you must face next are Stone Demons. To get past one, a potion must be poured onto the demon, destroying it. In order to reach the lever that will pour the potion, you must each once again work in teams of 3 to place these millstones on top of each other, making a tower one of you can stand on to pull the lever however, the task will not be as simple as it seems." Raven explained. "You will also have to worry about the slumbering skulls for if one is knocked down, it will leave you immobilized temporarily. Succeed in this challenge and you will gain a gold ring; lose and the remaining stone demon will claim you as it's victims. Larec, Salos, and Dansek, you will go to this side." He pointed to the teams' right. "Linral, Riloc, and Nalys, you will go on this side." He pointed to the warriors' left. "Are you ready to face this challenge?"

"Ready!" All six warriors shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" Raven declared and watched as the teams raced to each get their first millstone.

Both teams were neck in neck as they ran with their millstones though slowed down when they got to the first set of posts so they could get through without knocking down a skull. They did the same as they came to the other sets of posts on their respective sides and each placed their first millstone down. Then when they were running back, Nalys accidentally ran into a post from the first set of gates and knocked a skull down, temporarily freezing herself, Linral, and Riloc.

This gave Larec, Salos, and Dansek the opportunity to get ahead which they did as they ran to pick up their second millstone. As they picked it up, the other team unfroze and also grabbed their second millstone and tried to catch up.

"Come on guys, hurry!" Riloc insisted as they got through the first gate and then ran towards the second gate.

"Oh crud!" Salos shouted as Dansek accidentally knocked a skull off one side of the third set of posts before they and Larec froze.

"Come on let's catch up!" Nalys shouted as her team got to the third gate. They got through it and placed their second millstone down just as the other team unfroze and finally ran to place down their own millstone. Now each team had one millstone left to get.

"We've got this! Quickly!" Riloc insisted.

"Not too fast; we can't knock another skull down!" Nalys argued as they ran.

"Exactly! Please listen to us!" Linral shouted, overcoming her shyness to try to get the older warrior to listen.

Then in their rush to keep their team ahead, Nalys, Riloc, and Linral accidentally knocked down a third skull from the last set of gates and froze themselves again. Well, Riloc had been the one to accidentally bump it though that didn't matter as they were all temporarily paralyzed once more.

Now Larec, Dansek, and Salos had gotten passed them and placed down the final millstone. Larec climbed up and pulled the lever, destroying the demon in front of them. Each of them picked up a ring and ran through the archway. Now the unfrozen Riloc, Linral, and Nalys were left to be taken by the other demon.

The three winners were standing in front of their standards and listening as they were addressed.

"Warriors, you were more careful than your opponents despite both teams falling victim to the slumbering skulls. Larec, Dansek, and Salos, place your rings on your standards." Raven said to them. He then brought back the losing team. "Riloc, Nalys, and Linral, you fell victim to the slumbering skulls twice due to failing to temper your speed with patience. Each of you must now lose a life."

Linral looked down sadly and Nalys and Riloc glared at each other as a feather was removed from each of their standards courtesy of their guide's Staff of Power.

"Now my friends, we must move on to the second challenge of the day. You will need a head for heights in order to complete it. This way." Raven led the warriors away.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Larec-8 lives, 8 rings  
2nd place: Linral and Salos-7 lives, 4 rings  
3rd place: Riloc- 6 lives, 8 rings  
4th place: Dansek and Nalys-6 lives, 4 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Larec: I'm happy my team was able to win because I was worried we wouldn't when Dansek knocked the skull down.

Linral: I'm disappointed that I was on a losing team and that Riloc did not listen to me or Nalys.

Dansek: I'm worried that I am now tied with Nalys since either of us could fall into last and I don't want that person to be me.

Riloc: I was rushing because I just wanted to get the challenge done and over with and I regret not listening to the girls when they tried to tell me to slow down.

Nalys: It was both mine and Riloc's fault that we lost the challenge and I feel bad that we dragged Linral down with us because we both knocked skulls off the poles.

Salos: I'm glad to move up a bit farther on the leaderboard and I hope Linral and I break our tie soon.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Soon they had come to a set of two ropes, each of which was tied in a way that there were big and small rings on each rope. A gold ring hung above each one and Linral and Nalys both looked equally nervous about this challenge.

"This is Ring Climb, a test of courage and agility. You must race your opponent up these rings in order to gain the gold ring that hangs above you. Fail to do this and you will lose a life." Raven explained. "Larec, you are our current leader and will go against a second place warrior in this challenge. Linral and Salos, you must draw the black feather to see which one of you will go against her." He pulled a feather out of a pocket of his cloak and hid his hands behind his back to decide which fist to hide the feather in. Once had decided, he held out both fists for the two second place warriors. "Linral, you will choose first."

Linral briefly touched Raven's right wrist and then pulled her hand away; the moon warrior was not surprised that she had chosen the black feather when she saw she had guessed right.

"Larec and Linral, you will go first, facing each other once more." The warlord declared.

Everyone else went to wait their turns and Larec and Linral were both tethered and got helmets on. The former would climb the rope to Raven's right, the latter the one to the left.

"Linral, your sister has already managed to complete a challenge despite her fear. Can you do the same and break your tie with Salos? Larec, Linral, are you ready?" Raven asked

"Ready!" Both sisters shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared and watched the two related warriors climb the rings made of rope.

Larec was having trouble finding her footing, or seemed to at least, and Linral was too as she was shaking. The blonde haired girl took a deep breath; she had to get the ring at the top first. I don't want to go home first, I don't want to go home first, she thought to herself as she continued to climb, not looking down at all despite being tempted to. She had found her footing and wanted to impress Raven here despite the fact that she couldn't let go of her fear.

Larec finally found her footing though her little sister was still a bit ahead. The brown haired girl soon caught up and both sisters were neck in neck the rest of the way; the older sister didn't look like she was trying hard. Raven was still watching, wondering which one would get the ring.

Linral was still scared out of her wits but grabbed the ring by a fingertip just before Larec could. "Oh gosh, I can't believe it." The moon warrior was saying to herself. In actuality, Larec had thrown the challenge to make her sister feel better but the younger did not know that yet.

Now Salos and Riloc came up to get tethered and their helmets on. The former would climb the rings on the left, the latter the ones to the right of their guide.

"Salos, Riloc, you both also face each other once again. Will this outcome be different than in Eyeless Demons? We shall see. Are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" Both boys shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

As soon as they heard those words, both boys began climbing. Neither warrior had trouble as they climbed. Riloc was getting slightly ahead though and he knew he was almost there. He needed this ring to win back a life.

Much to Salos' disappointment, his blonde haired competitor grabbed the ring and smiled. This was something he had not expected but there was nothing anyone could do to change that.

Now Nalys and Dansek got tethered and got helmets on, the former near the rings on Raven's left, the latter on the right.

"Dansek and Nalys, neither of you can afford to lose here as you face each other again. Are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" They both shouted, Nalys sounding less confident than her competitor.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Dansek began his climb; Nalys tried to make herself do it but just couldn't and gave up. That left a clear path for her competitor to get himself up and take the ring. He was happy to get the ring but not so happy with how he had gotten it as his female opponent looked down in disappointment.

Now the warriors were by the standards again and had removed their helmets before listening to what their guide had to say.

"Warriors, for some of you that was a much harder challenge than for the others and yet three of you managed to earn gold." Raven said to the 3 winners. "Linral, Riloc, and Dansek, place your rings on your standards with pride." Once the 3 of them had done so, the warlord had one more thing to say. "Riloc, you have now earned enough rings to exchange for a life. Congratulations."

Riloc grinned as nine rings were removed from his standard and a feather added back to it.

Then Larec, Salos, and Nalys listened as the warlord addressed them.

"Salos, you lost the race despite your best efforts. Nalys, you gave up because of your fear unlike Linral. Larec, I have a feeling you lost on purpose, something I did not expect to happen." Raven said firmly. "You are very lucky that you are still in first place after making such a potentially costly move but you must lose a life along with Salos and Nalys." He then removed a life from each losing warrior's standard.

Larec sighed; how had he known she had done that? Still she would try to win the next challenge at least so she wouldn't actually fall down too far. Linral now looked disappointed as she looked over at her sister.

"Come my friends; this next challenge will test your skill with a crossbow and will be a little bit explosive. Come." Raven led the six warriors away.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Larec-7 lives, 8 rings  
2nd place: Linral-7 lives, 5 rings  
3rd place: Riloc-7 lives, 0 rings  
4th place: Dansek-6 lives, 5 rings  
5th place: Salos-6 lives, 4 rings  
6th place: Nalys-5 lives, 4 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Nalys: I'm disappointed that I couldn't make myself climb the rings and that I am last again but I hope to do better in the next two challenges and avoid Way of the Warrior.

Salos: I'm upset that I fell behind Dansek but I now realize that Riloc is a really strong warrior and that it's not just him being arrogant.

Dansek: I'm not happy with how I won but I hope to get farther ahead of Salos soon.

Riloc: I'm happy I got a life back and I am going to try not to be too smug since I don't want to fall down the leaderboard again.

Linral: I'm happy that I won but I am upset that Larec thought she had to help me be more confident by losing on purpose and I don't want her to feel like she has to do that.

Larec: I was very lucky that I did not fall behind my sister after throwing the last challenge. I do think I can win back a life soon.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Now the warriors had been led to a loch and could see 3 mines floating in it as well as a ring post floating in the water and containing 3 rings.

"Some rings are much harder to obtain than others as you will see in this challenge, Target Mines. It is a trap however as any who attempted to retrieve them now would be caught in an explosion. You must use the arrows allotted to you and this crossbow in order to strike the mines, earning a ring for each one that is hit. Fail to strike any of your targets however and you will lose a life." Raven informed them. "I think our last placed warrior should go first. That would be you Nalys."

Moments later the others were out of sight and Nalys was standing behind the crossbow.

"Nalys, you can not afford to fall further behind your fellows. Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" The wave emblem bearing warrior shouted.

"Then let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Nalys loaded the first arrow into the crossbow and aimed at the mine on the left. She missed it and groaned; she had to try again. She adjusted her aim a little and fired again. She somehow got it. That was the confidence boost that she needed. She aimed at the mine in the middle and fired towards it, sinking said mine.

"Yes!" Nalys shouted. She had 4 arrows left now. She didn't quite hit the last mine but she was still happy as she paddled out to the center of the loch to grab the two rings she had won. She then returned to the standards, wondering how everyone else would do.

Next Salos came up to take his turn. He was feeling determined to not fall into last place.

"Salos, can you earn gold here as Nalys did? We shall see. Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" The cloud emblem bearing warrior replied.

"The, let the challenge begin!"

As soon as that was said, Salos took his time to get the crossbow loaded and aimed it at the mine in the middle, sinking it. He aimed at the mine on the left and tried to hit it; he missed it and now had 5 arrows left. So he tried again and hit it. Could he gain all 3?

Salos aimed at the mine on the right and sunk it. He grinned when that happened and paddled out to get the 3 rings. He almost could not believe it. The black haired not returned to shore, noticing that Raven was giving him a look of approval.

Dansek stepped up to the crossbow next and was feeling just as determined.

"Dansek, both Nalys and Salos had success here. Will you be able to succeed as well? Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" Dansek answered, feeling confident about this challenge.

"Then let the challenge begin!"

Like Salos, Dansek took his time to aim at the middle mine and sunk it with his first arrow. He then aimed at the mine on the right and missed it the first time and the second time, leaving him with four arrows now. He loaded the fourth arrow and adjusted his aim, finally sinking that mine. Now he had to get the one to the left if he didn't want to be tied with Salos.

The mountain emblem bearing warrior aimed at the last mine and fired, missing it since the shot went too far to the left. Dansek adjusted his aim again and fired once more; he got it too far to the right this time.

Raven was watching, wondering if Dansek would get the final target with that last arrow.

Dansek groaned when he fired the final arrow and didn't get the final mine destroyed. Oh well, he could break his tie with Salos in the next challenge. He got his two rings and then returned to the standards.

Riloc was soon standing behind the crossbow, not as overconfident as he had been earlier in the day but still hopeful about doing well here.

"Riloc, can you match your fellows? We shall see. Are you ready?" Raven asked.

"Ready!" The blonde haired teenage boy shouted, determined to do as well as possible.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

As soon as he heard that, Riloc was in the zone so to speak as he loaded the crossbow with the first arrow and aimed it at the mine on the left, sinking it. He did the same to the mine in the middle and the mine on the right with the second and third arrows respectively.

"Yes!" Riloc shouted as he paddled out to the middle of the loch to get the three rings. He returned to shore, still smiling as he returned to the standards.

Now Linral was up; she was nervous about being able to do this seeing as she wasn't sure if she could match anyone but she would try to do her best as she did not want to fall down the leaderboard to a dangerous position.

"Linral, you will not quite catch up with your sister here but you will get very close should you secure all of the rings. Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" The moon emblem bearing warrior shouted, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Then let the challenge begin!" he declared.

Linral tried; she couldn't get any mines except for the one in the middle since she had tried to copy the others' strategy and it wasn't working for her and she panicked when she kept missing the others. Still she had at least preserved her lives and the blonde haired girl paddled out to get a ring, relieved she was keeping her position for now.

Finally, Larec was up. She wanted to get this over with already; perhaps the pressure of maintaining her lead was getting to her.

"Larec, all of your fellows have met with success here. Will you do so as well? Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" The sun emblem bearing warrior shouted, trying to make herself sound confident.

"Then let the challenge begin!"

As soon as Raven said this, Larec tried to aim at the mine on the right to start with. When that didn't work out, she tried aiming at the others. She kept panicking when she missed though and did not hit a single mine. She looked down in disappointment as she returned to the standards.

Now all 6 warriors stood together once more, waiting to be addressed.

"Warriors, most of you were very impressive in that challenge. Salos and Riloc, you each gained 3 rings. Dansek and Nalys, you each gained two rings, and Linral, you gained a single ring. Place them on your standards." Raven said to them.

All the successful warriors did so, relieved that they would keep their lives for now.

"Larec, you do not have the same true aim that your fellows do and thus you must lose a life." Raven reminded her.

Larec looked down in disappointment. She had no idea how the next challenge would go as a life was removed from her standard.

"Come my young friends; this second to last challenge will take you to great heights once more. This way." Raven led the 6 warriors towards the Dragon's Roost, a challenge that had not been done in years but was going to be used again because it had been so long since anyone had done it.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Linral-7 lives, 6 rings  
2nd place: Riloc-7 lives, 3 rings  
3rd place: Larec-6 lives, 8 rings  
4th place: Dansek and Salos-6 lives, 7 rings  
5th place: Nalys-5 lives, 6 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Linral: I'm really happy that I am in first place again but I am worried that I won't stay there after the next challenge.

Riloc: I'm happy to finally be out of third place and ahead of Larec.

Larec: When I didn't get any rings, I was disappointed in myself since I am terrible at using arrows.

Dansek: I'm happy that I have not fallen to last place and I want to get ahead of Salos soon.

Salos: I was glad that I got all 3 rings since I wasn't sure if that was possible.

Nalys: I'm still in last but hopefully I can win back a life and I don't want to face Way of the Warrior yet.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Now the warriors had come to a tall tree which had a ladder leading up to what looked like a giant nest and a few rings hanging on the ladder.

"You all are well aware that some creatures hoard shiny objects because of taking an interest in them. This roost belongs to a dragon who has been known to hoard gold rings. Though her hoard is small, she guards just as feiercely as her relatives would guard a larger one." Raven explained to the gorup. "While the dragon is gone however, you can take a chance to get this treasure for yourself, racing against one of your fellow warriors once again. Fail to reach the top first and you will lose a life and forfeit any rings you gained along the way. Linral and Riloc, you will both go first."

Both warriors got tethered and got helmets on. They were both determined. Riloc was not feeling smug anymore; he just wanted to do his best here regardless of whether Linral could get confident and face her fear on her own or not. Linral was on the right side while Riloc was on the left.

"Remember warriors, you are both tethered and safe at all times. Are you both ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" Riloc and Linral both shouted, the latter trying to sound confident and not think about what her sister had done earlier.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

With those words, both warriors began climbing. Linral was genuinely having trouble with her footing again though and she had lost her focus on the task due to fear and feeling hostile towards her older sister. Riloc took that opportunity to move ahead, getting all 3 rings whereas Linral had only gotten two.

Moments later, Larec and Dansek were now at the bottom of the ladder, the former on the right and the latter on the left after getting tethered and getting helmets on.

"Larec, Dansek, lose your focus and you lose your footing. Are you both ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" They both shouted.

"Then let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Larec and Dansek were both climbing well up the ladder and had each gotten the extra rings. The former thankfully just managed to pull ahead and stop her downward spiral.

Finally, Salos and Nalys would make their climb. They were soon tethered and had helmets on and Nalys' failure at Ring Climb was still weighing heavily on her mind. The former was on the right and while the latter was on the left as they stood at the bottom of the ladder.

"Salos, Nalys, one of you will be facing Way of the Warrior after this challenge but who will wind up doing so? Are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" They shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

The two climbed; Nalys actually wasn't refusing to do this challenge now but she had no chance of winning. She was not quite as fast as her opponent as she only gained the two extra rings and Salos managed to move ahead and get the final ring in addition to the extra two on his side. It was clear that Nalys was disheartened by the idea of going home first.

Now all six warriors were in front of the standards and were being addressed by their guide.

"Warriors, some of you managed to succeed despite the potential for becoming distracted and some did not. Riloc, Larec, and Salos, place your rings on your standards." Raven said to them. Once they had done so, he noticed something. "Larec and Salos, you both have enough rings to exchange for a life. Congratulations."

Larec was smiling as a life was added back to her standard and the rings were removed and Salos was also smiling. Now what would the warlord say to the losing warriors? They all listened to what was being said, in particular the three losers.

"Linral, Dansek, and Nalys, you must forfeit the rings you gained along with a precious life as you did not reach the top first." Raven continued, removing a life from each of their standards with his staff. "Our final challenge this day has made even the bravest warriors terrified and six warriors will become five afterwards. This way."

The warriors followed their guide and wondered what would happen now.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-7 lives, 6 rings  
2nd place: Larec-7 lives, 2 rings  
3rd place: Salos-7 lives, 1 ring  
4th place: Linral-6 lives, 6 rings  
5th place: Dansek-5 lives, 7 rings  
6th place: Nalys-4 lives, 6 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I was really happy to succeed in a challenge once again but I wish Linral had put up a better fight.

Linral: I'm upset that I couldn't do well here on my own as much as I had wanted to and I hope that I can do better since I'm not likely to face Way of the Warrior right now.

Larec: I'm happy I was able to get that last ring because I think that I really needed it and I didn't want all the girls to lose this challenge.

Dansek: I was very close at the end but Larec got ahead of me because I was not fast enough.

Salos: I'm very happy that I do not have to do Way of the Warrior right now and that I was able to get enough rings to get a life back

Nalys: I'm disappointed that I wasn't fast enough to get to the top first but I'm glad I decided to climb anyway unlike in Ring Climb earlier.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

As they came to the Way of the Warrior course, all the warriors were indeed frightened and listening to the explanation that many warriors had fallen here and only four had survived to tell the tale.

"You knew at the outset of this day that one of you would have to leave the quest by trying and failing to complete this daunting trial." Raven explained. "The Way of the Warrior has put an end to many quests this way; only a few have completed it though it is possible that someone may be the fifth warrior to have their name added to that roll of honor albeit that chance is slim. Nalys, you have only 4 lives left. All of your fellows have more. It is therefore your fate to take on this terrible trial first."

Getting the armor on, Nalys was trying not to think of her failures and was instead trying to think of how to get as far as possible when it came to completing Way of the Warrior. She stood at the entrance, not wanting to go down without a fight.

"Nalys, should you reach the golden portal at the end of the pathway, you will move on to the next stage of the quest. It will then be Dansek's turn to face this terrible trial. Fail here and you must return home. Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" Nalys shouted.

"Then may the luck of the Raven's Eye be with you. Let the challenge begin!" He declared.

The other warriors waited as Nalys crawled through the entrance tunnel and attempted the course. It was not difficult to do the first half for the red haired warrior but like many before her, she was struck by the rotating blades and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Nalys soon found herself back in front of her standard and listening as Raven addressed her.

"Nalys, there is no shame in failing such a terrifying task. As you make your way homewards, keep your head held high and be proud of all that you did accomplish here. Farewell my young friend." He said.

Nalys went to give the others high fives before picking up her bag of belongings and walking through the gates and towards home.

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Nalys: I did not expect to be the first one to go home but I do wish the others the best of luck and I think Riloc and Larec will both go to the final week.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

"So, there are now only five of you left and soon one more must turn home but that is for tomorrow. For now as we go to make camp, remember this: reaching one's potential is not easy but that does not mean it is not possible. Come my friends; you all need a good night's sleep." Raven said, leading the remaining five away.

The remaining warriors followed Raven, not sure what would happen tomorrow but they would worry about it then.

Next time on Raven:

Can the warriors avoid getting drenched in Pontoon Pursuit?

Do they have the wits to cross Demon Square and the endurance to cross the Deep Loch?

Which leading warrior can complete Skull Cage?

And who will be the next to face the Way of the Warrior?


	4. Weel 1, Day 3

Raven AU volume 2 week 1 day 3

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-7 lives, 6 rings  
2nd place: Larec-7 lives, 2 rings  
3rd place: Salos-7 lives, 1 ring  
4th place: Linral-6 lives, 6 rings  
5th place: Dansek-5 lives, 7 rings

Day 3 was upon everyone and the remaining 5 warriors had already eaten breakfast and packed up their belongings. It was anyone's guess who would join Nalys on the long road home but for now, they were all doing recreational activities. Linral was drawing a picture of Larec, who was now arm wrestling with Salos; though the 2 sisters had not spoken to each other much after what had happened in Ring Climb yesterday, they had been able to reconcile the previous night but that's another story for a different time. Dansek and Riloc on the other hand were playing tug of war by themselves.

Raven had briefly watched them before getting their attention. "Warriors, five will soon become four as you all know. Which of you feels that you can make it to day four and how do you feel about your current positions?" He asked before listening to each warrior's thoughts via his Staff of Power.

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I'm happy that I am in first place again and I want to stay there even though I don't know how well I'll do today.

Larec: I am 4 rings behind Riloc and I hope to move ahead of him today.

Salos: I don't know if I can move up from the middle of the leaderboard but I am going to try.

Linral: Yesterday's challenges didn't suit me that well but I'm hoping some of today's challenges do and that I can keep myself from going home.

Dansek: I'm disappointed to be in last again but I don't think I'm going to stay there.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

"Dansek, you once again find yourself in a dangerous position but is it possible for you to climb out of it once more? We will soon find out. Come my friends; this first challenge will definitely wake you up completely if you still aren't quite there yet." Raven said to the young warriors. He then led the five away from camp and towards the loch used for Pontoon Pursuit.

As soon as they had gotten to the challenge location, the warriors were listening closely to the explanation of this first task of the day.

"This challenge will cause you to get soaked should you not balance speed with endurance. This is the Pontoon Pursuit. The challenge is simple; you must chase your opponent around the pontoons in order to grab a gold cloth from their back before they can grab the one attached to you. Should you succeed you will get a ring, preserve your lives and stay on to face the next challenger. If you fall into the water or get caught by your opponent, you must lose a precious life if you have not already gotten a ring from a previous match." Raven said to them. "Riloc, Larec, you both lead this band so you shall go first. The winner will then face Salos."

The other three warriors went to wait their turns and Larec got onto one corner on the right side of the square, Rilo went into the opposite corner, diagonally across to the brown haired girl's left.

"Riloc, Larec, one of you will fall into a dangerous position after this match but who will it be? We shall soon find out. Are you both ready?" Raven asked them from his vantage point a short distance away.

"Ready!" Both warriors shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Both warriors ran, managing to keep their balance and a good distance away from each other during the first minute or two of running around. Then Larec slipped on a wet pontoon and fell in.

"Riloc, the ring is yours. Well done." The blonde haired boy heard in the back of his mind courtesy of Raven.

Larec got out of the loch and Salos soon was standing in the same place she previously had been.

"Riloc, you have already preserved your lives but can you Salos keep him from having a winning streak? Are you both ready?" Raven asked both boys.

"Ready!" They shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Riloc was a bit tired from the first match so he wasn't quite as fast as he had been earlier. Still he was keeping ahead of Salos at least a little bit until the dark haired boy caught him and took the cloth from his back.

"Yes!" Salos shouted.

Riloc left to return to the standards. He had wanted more than one ring but was happy that he would not lose a life.

Now Salos stood in the corner where Riloc had stood while Linral stood across from him, looking determined to improve her position.

"Linral, so far two of your fellows have gotten a ring and one has not. Which camp will you fall in? Are you both ready?" Raven asked.

"Ready!" Salos and Linral both shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Linral was determined to keep ahead as she did not want to fall behind Dansek or anyone else for that matter. She did get caught by Salos despite her best efforts; being the shortest person here really sucked.

Once Linral had returned to the standards, Dansek came and stood on the corner Linral had stood on. He was determined to win this match.

"Salos, you have beaten two of your fellows but can you beat Dansek as well? We shall see. Are you both ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" Both dark haired boys shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Both boys ran and it was obvious that Salos was tired as he slipped off the pontoons though Dansek did so as well.

"Dansek, you stayed on a second longer than your opponent so the ring is yours." Raven declared.

Soon the five warriors were standing in front of their standards once more and listening as their guide addressed them.

"Warriors that was an impressive display of endurance from many of you. Riloc and Dansek, you each gained one ring. Salos, you gained two rings. Place them on your standards." Raven said to them. He then addressed the two sisters. "Larec and Linral, you fell and got caught respectively despite your best efforts so you must each lose a life."

Both siblings were looking down in shame as a feather was removed from each of their standards.

"Now this next challenge will see if your wits are enough to endure the pressure of preventing you from losing lives during it. This way." Raven said as he led them away from the loch and into the woods to head to Demon Square.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-7 lives, 7 rings  
2nd place: Salos-7 lives, 3 rings  
3rd place: Larec-6 lives, 2 rings  
4th place: Dansek-5 lives, 8 rings  
5th place: Linral-5 lives, 6 rings

(Raven's Eye/Confession cam)

Riloc: I'm happy that I am still in first and yet nervous about what will happen in the next challenge.

Salos: I didn't expect to win 2 rings but I'm glad I did.

Larec: I'm disappointed that I'm now in the middle of the leaderboard but hopefully I can get out of that via gaining more rings and not losing another life.

Dansek: When Salos fell in, I was surprised since I didn't expect that to happen but I'm glad that I beat him and am now out of last for now.

Linral: I'm disappointed that I lost but I hope to win the next challenge and move ahead of other warriors again.

(End Raven's Eye/Confession cam)

Now that they had been brought to Demon Square, all of the warriors were having mixed emotions.

"Summon your wits young warriors for only knowledge can save you here. This is Demon Square. These demons are not like the ones you have encountered so far; as long as you do not step before them, they will do you no harm but step before them you must for yonder lies the Wisdom Tree, laden with gold rings. It will not give up this fruit easily though. The tree will pose a series of questions to which the answer is either true or false. If you believe the answer to be true, step sideways onto the white path but if you believe the answer to be false, step sideways onto the red path." Raven briefly stepped onto each colored path while explaining this before returning to the starting square. "The Wisdom Tree will then reveal the correct answer and those of you who have chosen wisely may then take a step forward. The rest must remain where they are and await their fate. After each question, the demons will also step forward and should they land on your square, you will be claimed as their victim and lose a life."

A few seconds later, the warriors stood on the starting square and hoping they could get all of the questions right.

"Warriors, are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" All five warriors shouted.

"Then let the challenge begin!" He declared.

The warriors listened closely to the first question.

"_**Here is an interesting fact about the rainbow; the one color most can not see in it is called indigo. True or false?**_" The Wisdom Tree asked.

Linral and Dansek immediately went to the white path and the others followed them like sheep. Raven frowned at this but hopefully they would all get it right.

"_**The answer is true.**_" was said a few moments later by the tree.

The five warriors sighed with relief as they stepped forwards one square. Then the demons also stepped forwards. They listened to the next question though it was a bit confusing.

"_**This fact is something that needs to be said; a warrior's blood is blue but if they get cut and bleed it turns red. True or false?**_" Was the next question.

Larec remained on the true path as did Salos and Riloc but Linral and Dansek went over to the false path; neither was following each other. They were just sure they were right since they remembered their science lessons.

"_**The answer is false.**_" The Wisdom Tree said.

Larec, Salos, and Riloc were one step from being left to be taken by the demon while Linral and Dansek stepped forward one square. Now they had 3 more questions to get right or in the others' case, 4.

"_**This story will break the toughest warriors' hearts. The accidental deaths of children playing with them caused some lands to ban lawn darts. True or false?**_" The Wisdom Tree asked.

The others went to the false path and Dansek and Linral went on the true path, not wanting to follow their comrades.

"_**The answer is true.**_" was what was said to the warriors a few moments later.

Dansek and Linral stepped forward and the other warriors were left to be taken by the demon.

"_**This story might make you not want tattoos, I think. It is said that a star shaped tattoo can cause addiction to a substance in its blue ink. True or false?**_" The Wisdom Tree asked.

The two remaining warriors went to the false path; they had heard the urban legend before and in Dansek's case, he had done a school report on urban legends from around the world and had included it in one section of said report.

"_**The answer is false.**_" The Wisdom Tree said a few moments later.

The two warriors sighed with relief and stepped forward. Could they still keep ahead of the demons?

"_**Some mysteries may never be solved but the story of this one I must tell. Somehow a woman drowned in a water tank on the roof of a hotel. True or false?**_" The Wisdom Tree asked next.

Linral and Dansek both immediately went over to the true path. They both had confident looks on their faces but was their confidence misplaced?

"_**The answer is true.**_" The Wisdom Tree said after a few moments.

Dansek and Linral stepped forward onto the last square. Just one more question to go, the latter was thinking.

"_**Get this one wrong, your guide will be disappointed. Ravens, jays and magpies are part of the bird family called corvid. True or false?**_"

Raven briefly gave the Wisdom Tree a raised eyebrow for that comment but it was true that he would have that reaction if this particular question mentioning the bird that he turned into and was named after was not answered correctly though it would not necessarily be obvious. Fortunately, Dansek and Linral both remained on the true path.

"_**The answer is true.**_" The Wisdom Tree said after a few moments.

Both Dansek and Linral smiled as they stepped off the last square and each grabbed a gold ring from the Wisdom Tree's branches. Raven was smiling in approval before joining the two winning warriors by the standards.

"Dansek and Linral, you have both redeemed yourselves considering your positions before the challenge. Whether you were learned or just lucky, you did manage to outwit the Wisdom Tree and each obtained a gold ring. Place them on your standards with pride." He said.

Both winning warriors did so and gave each other a high five.

"Dansek, you have earned enough rings to exchange for a life. Congratulations." Raven continued, removing 9 rings and adding a feather to the boy's standard. "Now, for your less fortunate comrades." He summoned the 3 losing warriors back with his staff. He then addressed them. "Larec, Riloc, and Salos, you had gold in your sights but sawdust in your brains. Your lack of knowledge now leaves each of you lacking a life."

Larec looked down in shame and so did Salos and Riloc as a feather was removed from each of their standards. Dansek had wanted to laugh at the comment about his comrades having sawdust in their brains but decided not to since he knew he would feel just as bad if he were in their position.

"Now you must get soaked once more in our next challenge, a test of endurance. Come." Raven led the five warriors towards the Deep Loch.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-6 lives, 7 rings  
2nd place: Salos-6 lives, 3 rings  
3rd place: Dansek-6 lives, 0 rings  
4th place: Linral-5 lives, 7 rings  
5th place: Larec-5 lives, 2 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Dansek: I did not think that I would get all of the answers right but I did manage to do that by guessing some of them and I'm very happy right now.

Larec: I was disappointed that I didn't win but then again, mental challenges are not my strong point.

Linral: I'm surprised that Larec fell behind me but at the same time, I'm very glad that I won since the demons were scary and I didn't want to lose another life.

Riloc: I'm disappointed that I lost but I am very glad that I am still in first place.

Salos: I'm glad that I am second place despite losing that challenge but I know I've got to be more careful.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

The warriors looked over at the Deep Loch; most of them were good swimmers but whether they could handle it was another matter.

"This is the Deep Loch, a body of water that must be crossed if we are to continue our journey. As you do not have wings, you must swim through the icy waters to the far bank. There are 3 rings for the warrior who is first, 2 for the warrior who comes second, and 1 for the warrior who comes third. Be warned that whoever is last or fails to complete the swim will lose a life." Raven said to them.

Once Raven was on the other side of the loch, he had one question for his charges. "Warriors, are you ready?" He asked them.

"Ready!" All five of the warriors shouted back.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

All five warriors jumped in, briefly shivering from the cold before beginning to swim. Riloc was ahead of everyone seeing as he was not only the tallest but a good swimmer and Linral was not far behind him. Salos, Larec, and Dansek were a bit farther back and having a little more trouble.

Riloc was completely focused and soon he was on shore just a second before Linral got up.

"Excellent work young warriors; Riloc, take the first three rings, Linral, take your two rings." Raven told them.

Once both of them had done so, the two winning warriors stood by the standards and wondered who would get the last ring and who would lose a life.

Larec had managed to pull ahead of the other two boys and was getting tired; she would be there soon though. Once she was in shallow water, she stood and got herself to the shore.

"Well done Larec; take the final ring." Raven told her.

Larec took the single ring and went to stand by Linral. Now, only Dansek and Salos were left and they were both still struggling a bit although they were three quarters of the way across.

"Come on young warriors; you are almost there!"

Hearing Raven say that, Dansek mustered up the strength to get to shore just ahead of Salos, who looked disappointed that he would lose a life here.

Raven addressed the five warriors once they were all in front of the standards. "Warriors, swimming the Deep Loch is difficult for many yet all of you made it across though only 3 of you gained rings here. Riloc, Linral, and Larec, place your rings on your standards."

The 3 winning warriors did so and smiled, especially Riloc and Linral when they realized what would happen now.

"Riloc, Linral, you have both earned enough rings to exchange for a precious life. Congratulations." The warlord said, removing 9 rings from each blonde haired warrior's standard and adding a feather back to each one immediately afterwards. "Dansek, though you won no gold you did preserve your lives. Salos, you just missed beating him by a hair. As such, you must now lose a life."

Salos looked down in disappointment. This was not how he had wanted today to go.

"Come my friends; we have only one more challenge before Way of the Warrior and we must meet it." Raven said, leading the warriors away.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-7 lives, 1 ring  
2nd place: Linral and Dansek-6 lives, 0 rings  
3rd place: Larec and Salos-5 lives, 3 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I'm really happy that I won Deep Loch since I have never swam that far before and I wasn't sure if I could do it.

Linral: I'm happy to be in second place but I hope to move ahead of Dansek soon.

Dansek: I'm happy I did not fall into last so I won't be facing Way of the Warrior yet since I don't think I could complete it.

Larec: I'm happy I got a ring but I don't like that I am now joint last with Salos since it means the black feather draw has to happen again and I hope I don't get the black feather.

Salos: I hope that if I do wind up having to do Way of the Warrior that I can go as far as possible in it.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Now the warriors had been led to a cage that had several stick sin it, along with 5 skulls, three of which were red, one of which was silver, and the last of which was bronze.

"This challenge may not look that intimidating but it is dangerous so only 2 warriors may face it. This is Skull Cage. In this challenge, you must attempt to dislodge either the silver skull or the bronze skull without knocking any red skulls down. Should you succeed, you will gain a ring but should you fail, you will lose a life." Raven explained. "Riloc, you will face this task but we must draw the black feather to see if it will be Linral or Dansek's fate to also do so."

The warriors watched as Raven pulled a black feather from a pocket on the inside of his cloak, then hid his hands behind his back as he decided which one to put the feather in. Then he held out his fists after making sure it was not obvious which one held the feather. "Dansek, you will choose first."

The dark haired mountain emblem bearing warrior briefly tapped Raven's right fist and then pulled his hand back. Much to his shock he had chosen wrong and it turned out that the black feather was in the warlord's left hand.

"Linral, it is your fate to do this challenge." Raven told her.

Moments later, the other 3 warriors were out of sight, leaving the other 2 with their guide.

"Riloc, you will dislodge the silver skull, Linral, the bronze skull; remember to not knock the red skulls down or you will lose a life. Are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" Both warriors answered.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared and left them to complete it.

"Okay, let's think; we need to get the ones that are obvious not touching any red skulls as much as possible." Riloc was saying his thoughts out loud as he started messing around with the sticks.

"Riloc, don't do that! You've got to pull out just one and be careful!" Linral told him. "That one you were just holding is close to a red skull!"

The blonde haired boy realized that his younger opponent was right and immediately looked to see which stick he should move. He pulled out one near the top, causing the bronze skull to fall down a bit along with the silver skull. Then Linral pulled another stick from the top. Both were carefully working they were getting close to knocking down a red skull and it was Riloc who did so, forgetting to be careful. He disappeared instantly as a result.

"Darn it Riloc, why didn't you listen to my warning again?" Linral sighed and looked at the remaining sticks. She was close to getting her skull down and had found a way to do so without knocking down another red skull. She carefully pulled one last bottom stick that wasn't touching any red skulls and her bronze skull fell to the floor of the cage. The blonde haired girl smiled, knowing she had now won a ring as she returned to the standards.

Moments later, the 11 year old girl was standing with her sister and the other 2 older warriors and listening to what her guide had to say.

"Linral, it seems that Riloc's misfortune is your good fortune. You succeeded in this challenge and rightfully earned a gold ring. Place it on your standard." The warlord said to her.

Linral did so and was still smiling. She was feeling more confident now and hoped she could continue to be that way tomorrow.

"Now for your comrade." Raven continued, using his staff to bring back Riloc. "Riloc, once again failing to heed a warning another warrior gave you caused you to be taken. I have brought you back but at the cost of a life."

Riloc looked down in disappointed. He would be tied with Linral at the start of the day tomorrow and that was not what he had wanted.

"Now my friends we must meet our final challenge of this day and for one of you, it will be your last challenge overall." Raven led the warriors towards the Way of the Warrior course once more, Salos and Larec both feeling nervous about who would face it.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc and Linral-6 lives, 1 ring  
2nd place: Dansek-6 lives, 0 rings  
3rd place: Larec and Salos-5 lives, 3 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Linral: When Riloc disappeared after knocking down a red skull, I wanted to panic but I knew that wouldn't help me so I remained calm and continued carefully and that won me the ring.

Riloc: I was disappointed that I failed to be careful and that I'm now tied with Linral going into day 4.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

The warriors looked at the dreaded obstacle course before them. It would be sad no matter who went home today in their opinion but someone did have to face the same fate that Nalys and so many others had faced before them.

"This challenge as with many things is something that must be faced despite being unpleasant. This is the Way of the Warrior." Raven reminded them before using his Staff of Power to move the gate covering the entrance and now his fledglings could get a glimpse of these deadly machines once again. "The Way of the Warrior is a trial that is unlike any other challenge on this quest as it will test any who face it to their limits. Few have succeeded and many have failed. Larec and Salos, you both have 5 lives and 3 rings left. All of your fellows have more. Therefore, the black feather must be used once more to determine whose fate it will be to face this challenge."

Once again, Raven had pulled out a feather and put his hands behind his back while deciding which one to hide it in. He then asked Larec to choose which hand she thought the feather was in.

Larec wound up choosing the left hand and was surprised to see that she had guessed right.

"Salos, this deadly trial is now yours to face."

Once Raven had said that, Salos got the Way of the Warrior armor on. He stood in front of the entrance, determined to do his best here.

"Salos remember that if you reach the portal at the end of the golden pathway, you will be transported to the next stage of the quest and it will then be Larec's fate to face this terrible trial. Fail here and you must leave us and return home. Are you ready?" Raven asked the dark haired, cloud emblem bearing warrior.

"Ready!" Salos shouted.

"Then may the luck of the Raven's Eye be with you! Let the challenge begin!" Raven declared, slamming his staff on the ground once.

As soon as Salos had heard those words, he crawled through the entrance tunnel and got himself onto the trapeze logs, opting to take his time as he went through this part of the course. The other warriors waited to see what would happen.

Somehow, Salos made it to the swinging barrel but accidentally placed his right foot on the ground, causing him to vanish.

Dansek and Riloc were disappointed that such a worthy opponent was now leaving the quest. Linral looked like she was about to cry as she was relieved Larec would fight for one more day but sad to see Salos go so soon.

Raven soon summoned Salos back to address him. "Salos, many have failed this task but I will tell you the same thing I have told them; there is no shame in failing such a daunting trial. You did well to make it this far and you leave us with honor. Farewell my friend." The warlord said.

Salos gave the other warriors a high five and wished them well before getting his bag of belongings and heading through the gate to start his journey homewards.

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Salos: I am disappointed that I could not go farther but at the same time I'm happy for everyone else and I think that Dansek, Larec, and Riloc will be the final 3.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

"Two warriors have left us and now, only four remain. Two more of them must return homeward and only two of them can go on to the next stage of the quest. For now, they must remember this: a warrior who is willing to take risks must be aware of the consequences of those risks. Come my friends; we must get you fed and you all need a good night's sleep." Raven led the remaining four warriors to camp and they followed him, ready for dinner and a chance to relax.

Next time on Raven

Linral must face her fears again at the High Walk

The warriors must pass under the gaze of Nevar's Eye and cross the Riddle Bridge

Who will triumph on the Balance Beam?

And who will be next to face the Way of the Warrior?


	5. Week 1, Day 4

Raven AU volume 2 week 1, day 4

Leaderboard:

1st place: Linral and Riloc-6 lives, 1 ring

2nd place: Dansek-6 lives, 0 rings

3rd place: Larec-5 lives, 3 rings

Day 4 had now started. The warriors had already eaten breakfast and were now doing different things, not sure what challenges they would face today. Larec and Riloc began lifting weights and Dansek started skipping rocks into the stream. Linral began drawing a picture of Raven as her next piece of artwork, opting to draw him in both avian form and human form in one picture. They all soon stopped what they were doing upon seeing Raven appear.

"Warriors, you have all done well to make it to this fourth day of the quest. Who can go further though?" He asked them.

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Linral: I am very happy to start today in first place and I hope I can stay there if at all possible.

Riloc: I would like to move ahead of Linral if I can since I realize she's a lot stronger than she's given herself credit for.

Dansek: I'm only one ring behind Riloc and Linral and I really want to move ahead of them after today's challenges.

Larec: I may be in last but I am not going to go home without a fight.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Raven had stopped listening to their thoughts now that he had an idea of how they all felt. "My friends, you know only two of you can go on to the next stage of the quest. Larec, you are looking less and less likely to do so as your emblem casts long shadows over your fortunes despite you being able to avoid Way of the Warrior yesterday. We will have to see what happens after today's challenges occur. Come young warriors; we must meet the first challenge which will be more difficult for some of you than for your fellows." He said.

The warriors got up and followed Raven, wondering what this challenge would entail. They soon arrived at a clearing that had two tall trees that had a beam connecting the two said trees together. There were also handholds and footholds on one tree and below them a rope ladder.

"On this quest, you have faced snakes, demons, and each other. Now you must face inner fears as you attempt this next challenge, the High Walk. You must climb the tree and walk along the beam to gather the rings that hang above you. Once you have reached the other side, there is a handprint that you must tough to bring you safely back to Earth. Fail to complete the challenge and you will lose a life." Raven paused for a moment. "Riloc, Linral, you must face the black feather in order to determine which of you will face this challenge first."

He had to do this a lot recently, hadn't he? Oh well, it didn't matter. He pulled out the feather and hid it in one of his hands once both said hands were behind his back. Then the warlord held out his fists. "Riloc, you shall choose."

Riloc briefly touched Raven's right fist then pulled his hand back and waited to see if he had guessed right. To his surprise, he had: the feather was indeed in Raven's right hand

"Riloc, you will go first." Raven declared.

Moments later, Riloc was tethered and had a helmet on.

"Riloc, do not get overconfident here for if you fall from the beam, you will lose a life. Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" Riloc answered, feeling determined.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

As soon as those words were said, Riloc began his climb and went carefully and slowly. He had no trouble at all and was soon at the beam. He stood at the beginning of the beam and made sure he was balancing correctly before starting to walk.

Riloc had soon gotten the first ring and placed it in the pouch attached to him. Now he just had to carefully get over the small teeter totter; now he knew why Raven had said not to get overconfident. He reached up and grabbed the next two rings then placed them in the pouch with the first one. Now the tree emblem bearing warrior was on the flat part of the beam again and still holding his nerve well as he walked underneath the final ring and paused to get it. He slipped the last ring into his pouch and then carefully made his way to the handprint, touching his right hand against it and transporting himself back to the standards.

Next up was Linral. She was trying to put her fear aside and had been given encouragement before getting tethered and putting a helmet on.

"Linral, Riloc was able to hold his nerve in this challenge; can you do the same? Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" Linral answered, trying to sound confident.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Linral began the climb, still having a difficult time pushing her fear aside as well as trying to avoid thinking about her previous experiences in height related challenges. She also recalled the stories she had heard about other warriors who had fears of heights and yet had still done their best to face them anyway. Could she do the same?

Soon Linral was up on the beam and then forgot her sister's advice and briefly glanced down. I can't believe how high up this is, she shuddered and tried not to lose her balance. She looked like she was about to cry. She was also forgetting Dansek's words now too.

Then the moon emblem bearing warrior swore she heard Raven say "Linral, you must focus on the challenge ahead if you do not want to fall behind your fellows" in the back of her mind.

Linral tried but she just couldn't make her feet move and seemed frozen in one spot, much like Aljos had been in the last tournament.

"Linral, are you sure you wish to continue?" Raven called up to her after several moments.

The blonde haired girl shook her head no, ashamed that she had not been able to actually walk across the beam. She knew she would fall into last now but she didn't care anymore; she just couldn't do it right now and she had a few tears running down her face.

"Do not worry; I shall bring you down." Raven assured her, bringing the young warrior down with his staff.

Linral looked disappointed in herself because of not being able to complete the challenge after having been brought to the ground.

Moments later, Dansek was up to take his turn after getting tethered and getting the helmet on.

"Dansek, all warriors show courage in many different ways. Let your fellows' own attempts here inspire you to do the same. Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" Dansek answered.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Dansek had no trouble at all with the climb and getting to the beam. He balanced carefully as he got the first ring. He knew he could do this as he climbed over the teeter totter, getting the next two rings. Then he made his way to the final ring and grinned as he got that one as well. Soon the dark haired boy pressed his hand against the handprint on the other tree and was brought back to the ground.

Finally Larec was up to take her turn. She felt sorry for her younger sister but was still determined to succeed her.

"Larec you can move out of last should you succeed here. Are you ready?" Raven asked the brown haired girl once she was tethered and had a helmet on.

"Ready!" Larec declared, feeling confident.

"Then let the challenge begin!"

Larec began the climb; like Riloc and Dansek, she had no trouble at all but did almost slip before catching herself just in time. She was now on the beam and walking. She soon had the first ring and was still focused and determined as she got the next two rings. Just one more to go, she thought as she made her way to it.

Grabbing the final ring, Larec made her way to the handprint and touched her right hand against it, bringing herself back to the ground.

Moments later, the warriors were by their standards once more to be addressed.

"Warriors, though not all of you could complete the challenge you should all be commended for your efforts. Riloc, Dansek, and Larec, place your rings on your standards." Raven said to them.

All 3 winning warriors did this, feeling proud of themselves but feeling sorry for Linral at the same time.

"Linral, you must lose a life and fall into last place." Raven reminded her before removing a feather from her standard. He did have one more thing to say though. "Do not despair though; that took great courage for you just to make the climb. Come my young friends; our next challenge is on solid ground but is in some ways more dangerous. This way."

The warriors followed their guide, wondering how difficult the next challenge would be.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-6 lives, 5 rings  
2nd place: Dansek-6 lives, 4 rings  
3rd place: Larec-5 lives, 7 rings  
4th place: Linral-5 lives, 1 ring

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I was very happy when I got the rings since I knew I could do it as long as I was careful.

Dansek: I'm happy to be ahead of the girls and I'm nervous about it staying that way.

Larec: I am getting closer to winning back a life after this challenge and I hope I can do that soon.

Linral: I was disappointed that I could not complete the High Walk but I do hope I can complete the challenges ahead and avoid staying in last.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Now the group had come to a wall and Raven held out his hand to stop the warriors. He then looked beyond it to see Nevar's Eye as if he was telling his arch enemy "I see you too, Nevar as you spy on my warriors."

The warriors all listened, terrified of what they were going to encounter next.

"Warriors, beyond this wall is Nevar's Eye, a device used by my arch enemy to spy on these lands. To look into Nevar's Eye spells doom for any mortal so during this challenge, you will be blindfolded for your protection. Beware also of the demon sentinels, themselves made blind by Nevar's stare. If they tough you or you them, you will instantly lose a life. Losing the race or stepping from the path will also cause the loss of a life." Raven explained. "Riloc, Dansek, you are our current leaders so you must dare to go first."

Moments later, both boys were blindfolded and had walking sticks in their hands. Riloc would talk on the left path of stones while Dansek would walk on the right one.

"Riloc, Dansek, remember the warnings and use your other senses in the absence of sight." Raven reminded them. "Are you ready?"

Both teenage boys nodded their heads yes.

"Then let the challenge begin!" Raven whispered. He watched closely to see how this race would go.

Both leading warriors started the challenge, carefully going from stone to stone after making sure they were stepping in the middle portions of each one on the paths.

Riloc was slightly ahead although he didn't realize it; he wasn't going too fast since he knew that it would be foolish to do so and forget to be careful. He had apparently learned from his past losses that had been the result of not being careful. Dansek still remained close behind and both boys got past the demons just fine and remembered to turn at the respective bends in each path when having to turn to go on one stone.

Nevar's Eye stared at both warriors, waiting to see if they would mess up. Raven was still watching them closely as well, wondering who would get the rings here since both seemed to be doing equally well.

In the end, Riloc had grabbed the two rings first and he and Dansek were then transported back to the front of the standards.

Soon enough, both Larec and Linral were blindfolded and on the left and right paths respectively.

"Larec, Linral, only one of you can join Riloc in victory." Raven reminded them. "Are you ready?"

Both sisters nodded their heads yes though Linral seemed more confident than Larec.

"Then, let the challenge begin." Raven watched as the two sisters slowly started off, mostly being just as careful as the boys if not moreso.

Linral was just as focused as she had been on her artwork and when ready to step from stone to stone, was taking big steps to compensate for being short after tapping out the outline of each stone and finding the center. She stopped doing that momentarily when she heard the chains or whatever it was that was attached to the first demon. It was passing right in front of the blonde haired girl but was soon gone. Sure she could move ahead, Linral traced the edge of the stone with her walking stick and moved herself over to it. Larec was not far behind at least at first. The brown haired girl had not quite been able to put her nervousness aside as she miscalculated how big of a step she needed to take and stepped onto the grass, causing Nevar's Eye to instantly cause her to disappear.

_Linral, while this is no longer a race you must be careful to avoid your sister's fate. _Linral swore she heard Raven say that in the back of her mind.

Nevar's Eye stared down at Linral as she continued, passing the second demon and soon getting almost to the end. Could she do it?

Linral was soon right in front of the rings and once she felt them and realized it, grabbed them both before being transported back to the front of her standard.

Soon enough the warriors were being addressed again.

"Riloc, Linral, you both won this challenge due to a balance of caution and speed and realizing how important all of your senses are. Place your well-earned prizes on your standards." He said. Once they had done so, he brought back Larec, who was looking down in disappointment. "Larec, in your haste to catch up to Linral, you failed to stay on the stones. Dansek, you lost the race. Each of you must now lose a life."

Both losing warriors hoped they could do better in the next challenge as a life was removed from each of their standards.

"Come my friends; this next path we will go on has no demons but that does not make the challenge easy." Raven said before leading the four warriors towards Riddle Bridge.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-6 lives, 7 rings  
2nd place: Dansek-5 lives, 4 rings  
3rd place: Linral-5 lives, 3 rings  
4th place: Larec-4 lives, 7 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I was very surprised that I managed to win since it's very hard to be deprived of sight.

Dansek: I'm disappointed that I lost since I'm now only one ring ahead of Linral and I am not sure if she will move ahead of me.

Linral: I'm happy that I am not in last place anymore and I want to stay out of there.

Larec: I am disappointed that I lost the challenge since I lost focus on what I was doing and stepped onto the grass when I didn't intend to.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

The warriors had now come to the Riddle Bridge and were listening to the explanation.

"The mind of a champion warrior must be sharp if he is to outwit the evil forces that inhabit this land as you will see here in Riddle Bridge. Once able to safely crossed by anyone, it is now home to mists that will engulf unwary travelers. To cross safely, you must answer a riddle posed by the Riddle Book by stepping on the stones, each of which has a letter written on it. Step on a wrong stone however and you will lose a life." Raven said. "Riloc, you are in first place so you will walk the path. Dansek, as you are in second place, you will assist him. Step forward."

Both boys did so, Riloc standing at the beginning of the path of letters and Dansek behind the stand the Riddle Book was on.

"Remember to mark this glass well for you will have very little time to answer the riddle." Raven reminded them as he took a sand timer out to hold it. "Are you ready?"

"Ready!" Both boys answered.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" The hourglass was turned over and Dansek opened the riddle book. Both boys listened to the riddle closely.

_**Only one color but not one size**_  
_**Stuck at the bottom but easily flies**_  
_**Present in sun but not in rain**_  
_**Doing no harm and feeling no pain**_

"I don't quite get it." Riloc couldn't make sense of the riddle

"Um, try something." Dansek shrugged, apparently not having paid that much attention to the riddle.

Riloc stepped on the letter "l" without thinking to ask the book again and both boys instantly vanished.

"Stupid heads." Larec commented under her breath.

Raven raised an eyebrow at Larec's comment. "So, it is now up to the two siblings to see if they might get the answer right. Linral, you will walk the path. Larec, you must assist her." He said.

Linral got in front of the path. She had already figured out the riddle, or at least she was sure she had. Larec stood behind the stand the Riddle Book was on.

"Remember you will both fall further behind your fellows if you can not solve the riddle in time. Are you both ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" Both sisters answered.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared, turning over the hourglass.

Larec opened the Riddle Book and listened closely as did Linral.

_**Only one color but not one size**_  
_**Stuck at the bottom but easily flies**_  
_**Present in sun but not in rain**_  
_**Doing no harm and feeling no pain**_

"Okay, I think I might know what it is." Linral said. "I think it's shadow."

"How do you know?" Larec asked.

"The 'present in sun but not in rain' part is what made think that." The younger girl answered.

"Well, go ahead and try it. I think you might be right" The older girl insisted.

Linral stepped on the "S", then the "H", and the "A". Okay, she was getting it right. She then stepped on the "D", then the "O", and finally the "W", and took two rings from the ring post, leaving the other two for Larec.

Soon Larec and Raven had both crossed as well. Larec herself took the other two rings and hugged Linral.

"Larec, you are much smarter than you give yourself credit for since you came to the same conclusion as Linral. The answer is indeed 'shadow' and has earned you both two gold rings. Place them on your standards." Raven said.

Both sisters did so and Larec grinned.

"Larec, you have now earned enough rings to exchange for a life. Congratulations." Their guide continued, removing nine rings and putting a feather back on the brown haired girl's standard. "Now, for your comrades."

Riloc and Dansek were both looking down in disappointment as they were brought back and couldn't bring themselves to face the warlord.

"Riloc, Dansek, despite the option to ask the Riddle Book again, you did not take it and failed to step on the correct stones. Your lack of knowledge has cost both of you a precious life." Raven removed a life from each boy's standard. "This changes the leaderboard significantly but we do still have one more challenge to face before one of you must face the Way of the Warrior. So, let us go and meet it."

The four warriors followed Raven, wondering what this next challenge would be and if it would be harder than this one.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-5 lives, 7 rings  
2nd place: Linral-5 lives, 5 rings  
3rd place: Larec-5 lives, 0 rings  
4th place: Dansek-4 lives, 4 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: The way the riddle was worded meant it was really hard to figure out the right answer and now I'm only two rings ahead of Linral so I need to be better in this next challenge.

Linral: I was able to figure out the answer because I really like working on difficult riddles and I went with my gut feeling when stepping on the stones.

Larec: I didn't think I would do well in this challenge but I came to the same conclusion that Linral did and I'm glad I was able to think of it about the same time she did.

Dansek: I was really disappointed that neither Riloc nor I could figure out the answer first and now I'm in last again and probably won't avoid Way of the Warrior.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Now the warriors had come to an area with a round beam over a large mat and could also see a rack with weapons on it. They looked interested in hearing what they would have to do next, knowing this challenge would determine who would face Way of the Warrior today.

"Mock combat is a true test of a warrior's strength and balance hence facing each other astride this balance beam is your next challenge." Raven explained. "You must knock your opponent from the beam without falling yourself. Should you win, you will earn a ring and stay on to face the next challenger but if you fall from the beam, you will lose a life. Riloc, Linral, you must face each other first here."

Both Riloc and Linral had chosen a hammer for their weapon. The former was sitting on the left side of the beam and the latter on the right side.

"Remember, it is not just strength that will help you here. Are you ready?" Raven asked the two warriors.

"Ready!" Riloc and Linral both shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared and watched the two battle each other

Both warriors, like many before them, were more focused on keeping their balance then striking blows in the beginning. Somehow though, Linral was gaining the upper hand and Riloc let his shock at this distract him, causing him to fall from the beam after Linral's fifth blow to him.

Moments later, Dansek had come up next, only because Larec had been feeling a little bit sick but not enough to be sent home. He chose a mace instead of a hammer and was now sitting across from Linral.

"Dansek, letting the enemy take you by surprise is the worst mistake a warrior can make. Can you take this lesson from Riloc's match and apply it here? We shall soon find out." Raven said. "Are you both ready?"

"Ready!" Both Dansek and Linral shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Dansek was doing pretty well but Linral was not giving up. The dark haired boy didn't let his surprise at how well she was doing distract him unlike Riloc earlier; he simply kept up with her. Linral got distracted and her opponent knocked her off though. She had lost now and would lose a life.

Finally, Larec came up. It turned out she had just been getting overwhelmed by anxiety but was now calm enough to focus and so she had chosen a mace, hoping to wield it more effectively than Dansek and defeat him on her little sister's behalf.

"Larec, can you beat Dansek and get a ring here? We shall see. Are you both ready?" Raven asked.

"Ready!" Both Larec and Dansek shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared and watched them.

It seemed both preteens were doing well and determined to not be the one to lose a life here.

Dansek began to realize how tired he was now and that he was underestimating an angry older sister who was avenging her little sister. He could not stay on that well now but Larec did and she easily knocked him off after a blow to his side and his chest.

Both warriors returned to the standards and Larec had a smug look on her face though tried to hide it when hearing what her guide had to say.

"Larec that was an impressive display of skill from you. Place your ring on your standard." Raven said.

Larec did so, still feeling smug and smiling widely.

"Linral and Dansek, you each gained a ring as well. Place them on your standards." Raven continued. "However, along with Riloc, you must each lose a life."

Dansek looked disappointed in himself for being unable to beat Larec. Today was just not his day.

"Come my friends; we must face our next challenge before the sun sets. For one of you, it will be your last." Their guide continued, leading the four warriors towards the Way of the Warrior once more.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Larec-5 lives, 1 ring  
2nd place: Riloc-4 lives, 7 rings  
3rd place: Linral-4 lives, 6 rings  
4th place: Dansek-3 lives, 5 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Larec: I'm really happy I got to first place now since I did not think that would happen.

Riloc: I'm disappointed that I fell behind Larec now but I am very happy that I do not have to do Way of the Warrior.

Linral: I'm upset that I lost to Dansek but I'm very happy that Larec beat him for me so I will not have to do Way of the Warrior.

Dansek: I did underestimate Larec and I was surprised that she beat me.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Raven had one thing to say as they came to that location no warrior ever looked forward to coming to. "These 4 warriors have fought many a long battle together but the time for one of them to leave the campaign is almost upon us. This is the Way of the Warrior." He used his Staff of Power to move the gate blocking the entrance tunnel so that the warriors could see the deadly machines. "The Way of the Warrior tests all who face it to their breaking point. Only a few have survived it's deadly machines and lived to tell the tale. Dansek, you have merely 3 lives left. Your fellows all have more. It is therefore your fate to take on this challenge."

Dansek got on the Way of the Warrior armor; he wanted to get as far as he could but it would be tricky.

"Remember Dansek should you reach the portal at the end of the pathway, you will be transported to the next stage of the quest. Fail here and you must return home. Are you ready?" Raven asked.

"Ready!" The dark haired boy shouted.

"Then may the luck of the Raven's Eye be with you. Let the challenge begin!"

As soon as his guide said that, Dansek crawled through the tunnel and started the course. He didn't seem to be trying hard though since he got knocked off by the swinging gate and disappeared.

Raven brought Dansek back and had only one thing to say. "Dansek, to fail such a punishing trial carries no shame. Though you still have many skills to work on, you have done well to make it this far and should be proud of your achievements. I wish you the best in all of your future endeavors. Farewell my friend."

Dansek smiled a little as Linral, Larec and Riloc each gave him a high five. Then he walked away, holding his head high despite everything.

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Dansek: I am disappointed that I will not be competing in the final day's challenges especially since I could have done better today but I do think that Riloc and Linral are definitely going to the final week and will do really great there.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

"Now 3 warriors are gone but 3 remain. Which of them will be the final one to head home this week and which two will be going to the next stage of the quest? We will soon find out. For now, the remaining 3 warriors must remember this: it is better to try and fail than to not try at all in many situations. Come my friends." Raven said then he led them to where they would camp for the night.

Next time on Raven:

Linral must face her fears again at Leap of Faith.

Who will build their Stone Soldiers and complete the Scramble first?

Can the warriors survive Dead Man's Gorge?

And who will evade Nevar's wrath as they take on the Last Stand?


	6. Week 1, Day 5

Raven AU volume 2 week 1 day 5

Leaderboard:

1st place: Larec-5 lives, 1 ring

2nd place: Riloc-4 lives, 7 rings

3rd place: Linral-4 lives, 6 rings

Where had all the time gone? THE final 3 warriors could hardly believe it was day 5 already but they had still gotten up, eaten breakfast, and packed up their belongings before doing other things before they would have to start the day's challenges. Linral was arm wrestling with Larec while Riloc was finishing cleaning up the camp and putting out the fire. It was nice to get this time to themselves even if it was only for a short while.

Raven had soon returned from his morning patrol and addressed the 3 young warriors, who immediately stopped what they were doing to listen. "Warriors, you are all very close in your placings and as you have seen, the leaderboard can change drastically in just a single challenge. Larec, you have not been near the top of the leaderboard in quite some time yet you are in first place now. Do you feel you can maintain this position as the day goes on?"

Larec had only one answer to that. "I think I can but it will be hard since Riloc and Linral are both also very strong warriors." She said as her guide turned to face the only boy left.

"Riloc, you have remained close to the top of the leaderboard despite several mistakes in challenges that could have been costly hence your current second place position. Do you feel you have learned from your mistakes and that you can apply those lessons to the challenges ahead?" Raven asked the oldest warrior present.

"I have learned that I shouldn't underestimate the challenges or the other warriors since I know I need to think better about what I decide to do in each challenge if I want to get to the final week." Riloc replied.

"Linral, you are currently in last place. While doing well in other challenges, it seems that great heights are still an issue. Do you feel you can avoid falling further behind your fellows today by facing your fears?" Raven asked the youngest of the 3 warriors present.

"Yes; I think I can conquer my fears because I don't want to run out of lives and because I do feel more confident than I did at the start of this week." Linral admitted.

"Very well my young friends; let us hope your plans work out for all of you. For now, we must go to meet our first challenge of this day. Let us walk together one last time my friends." Raven led the 3 warriors away to the tree that they would have to climb for Leap of Faith.

Once they had gotten there, Raven explained it. "Once again you must leave behind the feeling of the earth beneath your feet and get rings form a great height. This is the Leap of Faith, a challenge in which you must face inner demons in order to complete it. You must climb the tree and then leap form it, gathering the rings if you wish. Fail to make the leap and you will lose a life." He paused briefly before deciding who should go first. "Linral, you shall go first so that you won't have to have an agonizing wait."

Moments later, Linral was tethered and had a helmet on. She was still nervous and scared.

"Linral, remember that you are tethered and that you must make the leap in order to avoid falling further behind. Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" The moon emblem bearing warrior answered, trying to sound sure of herself.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Linral made herself climb; she was not looking down this time as she got to the platform attached to the tree. She knew she would have to make a big jump to get all five rings. She pushed any thoughts about how high up she was out of her head and then counted silently. One, two, three.

Linral jumped, screaming as she managed to grab all five rings; it was hard to tell whether it was because she was scared or because she was delighted to grab the rings or maybe both. She was getting close to the ground now and was glad to be tethered. "I did it! I was scared out of my mind but I did it!" She was smiling now. It felt so good to get that over with.

"Well done Linral." Raven said. He was proud of her for having done that.

Moments later, Linral was waiting with her sister and now it was Riloc who was tethered and had a helmet on.

"Riloc, you will remain ahead of Linral should you match her score. Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" The blonde haired boy replied enthusiastically.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

As soon as those words were said, Riloc started his climb. Because of his height it was easy for him. He was going to get all five rings, otherwise he would fall behind Linral and that was not what he wanted to happen.

Getting to the platform, Riloc took a deep breath. He wasn't scared but he was mentally preparing himself for the leap. He jumped up, managing to grab the rings but only holding on to three of them as the other 2 rings fell to the ground after slipping out of one hand. Well, 3 of five wasn't that bad.

Finally a few moments later, it was Larec who was standing in place of the other 2 warriors, tethered and wearing safety equipment.

"Larec, will you match either of your fellows? We will soon find out. Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" The brown haired girl shouted, having formulated a plan of how to get the rings.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

As soon as the warlord had said that, Larec was scaling the tree like a monkey. She was just as careful as Riloc and Linral had been and was smiling as she did so. It was a little difficult to move herself onto the platform but she managed to do it. She then jumped, opting to just get two rings since she did not want to drop any. Was that a wise choice though? She would soon find out.

It wasn't long before all 3 warriors were no longer wearing safety equipment and instead stood together to listen to their guide address them.

"Warriors you all made the leap and thus no one will lose a life here. Larec, you secured 2 rings, Riloc, you secured 3, and Linral, you secured all five. Place them on your standards." Raven said to them. Once that was done, he noticed something. "Riloc and Linral, you both have enough rings to win back a life. Congratulations."

Riloc and Linral were both smiling as nine rings were removed and a feather was added to each standard.

"Come my friends; our next challenge is one in which one of you will lose a life for being last in it." Raven said as he led them away to where they would have to build the Stone Soldiers.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Larec-5 lives, 3 rings  
2nd place: Linral-5 lives, 2 rings  
3rd place: Riloc-5 lives, 1 ring

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Larec: I'm very happy that I am still in first and that Linral did well too.

Linral: I did not want to do the challenge at first since I was scared but I knew I had to if I wanted to have a good chance of doing well in The Last Stand so I did it and I got lucky enough to get all five rings.

Riloc: I was disappointed when I dropped two of the rings since that means Linral is now a ring ahead and Larec is two rings ahead but I think I can move out of last place in the next challenge.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Soon the group had come to another part of the forest and the final 3 warriors of this week were looking at what looked to be pieces that were like the ones on 3-D puzzles.

"Warriors, our path is blocked by these demons. To pass them, you must rebuild the remains of these stone soldiers, warriors who were lost in battle long ago. When rebuilt, their latent energy will destroy the demons, allowing you to pass safely." Raven explained. "Be warned that only 2 of you will be able to do this with the first warrior to complete the challenge getting 2 rings and the second, getting one ring. Whoever is left behind will be taken by the remaining demon and lose a life."

Moments later, the warriors were each standing near a soldier. Riloc would build the one on the right, Linral would build the one in the middle, and Larec would build the one on the left.

"Warriors, are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" All 3 warriors replied enthusiastically.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared and left them to complete it.

Larec had trouble finding the right pieces but Linral and Riloc did not. At least the said pieces weren't that heavy. Riloc was the one who looked like he would finish first seeing as he had a height advantage and he did. Now, it was between the sisters to see who would get the single ring and who would lose a life.

Larec was still having some trouble and had only gotten four pieces in when Linral finished her soldier and then ran to join Riloc. Thus Larec disappeared thanks to the demon in front of her.

Standing in front of the standards, Linral hugged Riloc as congratulations and relief that they were keeping their lives. Then they listened as their guide addressed them.

"Riloc, Linral, you both were swift and remained calm in the face of danger. Your successful escape from the demons in front of you has earned you treasure. Riloc, you gained two rings. Linral, you gained a single ring. Place them on your standards." Raven told them. Once they had done so, he brought back Larec. "Larec, you were not quite fast enough and were taken. I have brought you back but at the cost of a life."

Larec looked like she wanted to cry as a feather disappeared from her standard but would have to put that disappointment aside.

"Come my friends; this next challenge is just as physically demanding and also a race to preserve your lives." The warlord led the 3 warriors to the hill they would need to climb for The Scramble.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc and Linral-5 lives, 3 rings  
2nd place: Larec-4 lives, 3 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Linral: I'm happy that I was able to tie with Riloc again although I know it won't last long and I hope I can continue to do well today.

Riloc: I was not surprised that I won Stone Soldiers but I know I need to keep focused if I want a good advantage in The Last Stand.

Larec: I'm disappointed that I didn't finish my soldier in time but I am going to try to not let it get me down.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

The warriors had now come to a hill that looked like it would not be too difficult to climb but they knew that looks could be deceiving.

"Warriors, this is the Scramble, a challenge that will test speed and endurance. You must descend this slope, taking a ring from the ring post and then ascend it once more. The first warrior to complete the challenge will receive one extra ring, the second will keep their single ring but whoever is last will forfeit their ring and a precious life." Raven warned them.

The warriors lined up after getting on helmets and other such safety equipment (elbow pads and knee pads). Riloc was near the rope on the left, Linral was near the rope in the middle, and Larec was near the rope on the right.

"Warriors, are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" All 3 warriors shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

The three warriors went down the hill, holding onto the ropes during their descent. Riloc and Larec were going a little faster than Linral but would they waste their speed and not be able to ascend well? That would be found out soon.

Riloc, being tall and strong, had no trouble starting to climb back up after he had gotten his ring while Linral was right behind him and Larec was neck in neck with her. It seemed both girls were struggling a bit more than their older competitor. Then something unexpected happened; Larec, in her haste to get up, before her little sister, slipped a bit, giving Linral the opportunity to keep going ahead.

Larec hadn't fallen far but Riloc still got to the top first and grabbed the extra ring and Linral got up second. The brown haired girl looked down at her feet in disappointment after getting herself back up.

"Riloc, Linral, you are both truly strong warriors and have shown why you are leaders now. Place your well-earned prizes on your standards." Raven said to them.

Once they had done so, Larec listened as she was addressed.

"Larec, one small slip cost you any chance of victory as well as costing you a precious life." Raven continued, removing a life from her standard. "Come my friends; our next challenge will leave you a bit soaked. This way."

The 3 warriors followed their guide, knowing that this was the final challenge before The Last Stand and each wanting a good head start afterwards.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-5 lives, 5 rings  
2nd place: Linral-5 lives, 4 rings  
3rd place: Larec-3 lives, 3 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I'm glad that I am still ahead of both sisters but I know it's not over until two warriors complete The Last Stand.

Linral: Riloc is just one ring ahead of me and I hope that I can catch up to him in this challenge.

Larec: I'm disappointed I lost a life again but I am going to try to do as well as I can in this next challenge and The Last Stand.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

The warriors could now see Dead Man's Gorge and thankfully, were not afraid of the water although they still listened to the challenge explanation.

"Warriors, this is Dead Man's Gorge, a place in which many have perished in the pursuit of gold." Raven said to them. "You must surrender yourself to the current, which will drag you to the pool below but a demon stands guard over it. To distract, you must get at least one gold ring. There is one as you take flight into the gorge and more along the way but fail to get any rings and you will lose a life. Riloc, you lead this band so you must lead by example and go first."

Moments later, Riloc was wearing a lifejacket and helmet, standing on a flat surface of rock in front of his guide.

"Riloc, are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" The boy replied, very confident.

"Then let the challenge begin!"

As soon as he heard those words, Riloc jumped in and got he first ring. He did manage to reach the second ring before the current carried him past the demon. It was a pretty exciting challenge and he didn't mind being soaked.

Next to get on a lifejacket and helmet was Linral and now, she stood on the flat rock just in front of Raven, hoping to also succeed here.

"Linral, can you match or perhaps better Riloc's score? We will soon find out. Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" The young girl answered, enthusiastic and confident.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Linral jumped in, managing to get that first ring. She allowed the current to carry her downstream and tried to get the other 2 rings. While she was not successful in this, she did preserve her lives as she was carried passed the demon.

Now finally, it was Larec who was wearing safety equipment and standing in front of her guide. She knew there was no catching up to the other warriors but she was still determined to not fall further behind them.

"Larec, can you match either of your comrades' scores? Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" The brown haired girl answered, determined to end on a high note.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

As soon as the warlord had said that, Larec jumped and grabbed the first ring. She managed to get the second one just as Riloc had; while the leaderboard would not change, she was proud of herself for being able to get more than one ring.

Moments later, the warriors were together again and being addressed.

"Warriors, the demon claims no victims this day and the positions do not change as a result. Riloc and Larec, you each gained two rings. Linral, you gained a single ring. Place them on your standards with pride." Raven said to them.

They all did so and smiled, all feeling determined to do whatever they could to do well in the last stand.

"Come my friends; we must complete the final challenge before the sun sets." Raven said as he lead them all towards the last stand.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Riloc-5 lives, 7 rings  
2nd place: Linral-5 lives, 6 rings  
3rd place: Larec-3 lives, 5 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Riloc: I am really happy that I have an advantage over Linral even if it's a small one and I guess it does help that I'm a slightly taller person.

Linral: I'm happy that I am still in second place since I was not sure if I could complete that challenge.

Larec: I am disappointed that I have a time disadvantage since I fell two lives behind the others but I am going to just do my best and get through the portal if I can.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Unknown to the three warriors, Nevar was watching them from his dark lair via a magical bowl of water. He growled and then immediately got up and left for the Last Stand. He could not let any of them get to the next stage of the quest.

Soon the warriors had arrived at the Last Stand themselves and were listening to their guide and mentor explain it.

"Warriors, I will not welcome you to the Last Stand as it is a very unwelcoming place. Many a brave soul has had their quest end here. The agent of their demise? My arch nemesis, Nevar, the enemy of all that is good and true." Raven said.

Nevar had now appeared on top of the portal and fired a blast of energy from his Staff of Power at the warriors, only for it to be blocked by Raven's staff.

"You see now what he has in store for you. To protect you from Nevar's wrath, I will arm each of you with a shield that will protect you from his fire and reflect it onto the demons he will place before you. You must also collect the symbols for the shields for if you do not have all 6, you will not be allowed to access the portal. Once 2 warriors have made it through this portal, the shield belonging to the remaining warrior will disappear and he will be left at Nevar's mercy." Raven finished.

After they had been allowed ot hug each other, the warriors were now all in their starting cages and wearing safety equipment. Linral was in the middle cage, Riloc in the one on the right and Larec in the one on the left.

"Warriors, your lives and rings are of vital importance here. Riloc, you have 5 lives and 7 rings so you will start ahead of Linral who also has five lives but only six rings. Last to start will be Larec, who has a mere 3 lives and 3 rings remaining." Raven told them. "Warriors, are you ready?"

"Ready!" All 3 of them shouted.

"Then may the luck of the Raven's Eye be with you. Let the challenge begin!" He declared and used his staff to open the door of Riloc's starting cage.

Riloc was in the zone as he gathered up the pieces to make his path even as Linral was released and then Larec was as well. It was a bit more difficult for Linral since she was short but she still did her best climbing over the ramps. It helped that once everyone had their pieces, Larec had started having trouble figuring out how to put the pieces of the path together, giving Linral a chance to get ahead once Riloc had completed his own path, got his shield and the first two tokens, and reflected Nevar's fire onto the first demon, destroying it.

Linral had soon done the same, holding her shield tightly after getting the first two tokens and destroying the demon in front of her and then crawled through the section where that was required just as Riloc got out of that section and moved on to the next one. From there, it was an obvious conclusion as to what would happen. Riloc had destroyed the other demons in front of him as he completed each section and gathered the other tokens and held up his shield to block Nevar's fire before running through the portal. Larec almost caught up to Linral but wasn't quite able to catch her.

Linral soon had a completed shield, having destroyed all the demons in front of her and completing each part of the course correctly, before she too ran through the portal to join Riloc. Larec knew what would happen as she saw her shield disappear just before Nevar fired a last blast at her, causing her to disappear from sight while she was smashing her second wall.

"So it is Riloc and Linral who have made it to the next stage of the quest by a landslide. Let us not forget their unfortunate comrade." Raven said. He brought back Larec with his staff and noticed the brown haired girl had mixed emotions; happiness for her sister making it through and sadness that she did not quite make it. "Larec, to come so close only to fall at the final hurdle is nothing to be ashamed of. You should be proud of all that you have achieved. As you make your journey homeward, remember that you can encourage those you care about to do well in all their endeavors without downplaying your own skills. I will take the first steps with you and consider it an honor to do so. I will see Riloc and Linral again but first six new warriors must compete to see who will be the next to join them. Come Larec."

Larec walked by Raven's side, no longer in tears and holding her head high.

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Larec: I am disappointed that I did not make it farther than day 5 although that would have been nice but I know that Linral and Riloc will both do very well in the final week and I am hoping my sister is the one who becomes the Ultimate Warrior.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Next time on Raven:

6 new warriors arrive to complete Warriors' Race and then face the Demon Army.

Can they make the Loch Leap

Sneak past the Eyeless Demons

And cross the Snake pit?


	7. Week 2, Day 1

Raven AU volume 2 week 2, day 1

It was now time for the second group of brave but naïve warriors to start the quest. Raven watched this new group of six race across the loch for Warriors' Race and wondered which of them could join Riloc and Linral in the final week.

There was Colem, who was 13 years old and had blond hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing glasses and seemed to be comfortable on the water. He had been called to the quest while playing with his friends and he hoped to do well and keep in front of everyone.

Then there was Larix, a girl who was had brown hair and blue eyes (said hair being tied in a ponytail). She was 12 years old and not far behind Colem in the race; she seemed to know that kindness was not a weakness seeing as she had been called to the quest after rescuing an injured magpie and then seeking help from wildlife experts to continue taking care of the bird. She was certainly quite competitive though.

Then there was Lorsam; he was also 12 years old and black hair and brown eyes in addition to lightly tanned skin. He had been called to the quest when he was playing darts with his younger sister and brother. He was now getting tired but would he have more than a good aim since it took a lot of skills to stay on the quest? It was hard to say considering he was a klutz sometimes but anything could happen.

The last of the boys was Ralten, who had red hair and green eyes as well as pale skin. He wore glasses like Colem did and despite looking "nerdy" he was certainly very athletic. He had been walking home from a book shop when called to the quest and Raven could only hope that this warrior had filled his head with useful knowledge from reading in addition to having great physical skills.

Then there was Lisnet, who was 12 years old and had blonde hair and brown eyes. She had pulled ahead of Lorsam and thus was just behind Larix and Colem now. She had been called when walking home from babysitting her younger cousin and didn't think she would be that impressive when one considered the fact that she had a fear of water. Still the fact that she was able to put this fear aside to complete the race was admirable to Raven.

Then finally, last but certainly not least was Alyth, who was the youngest in this group at 11 years old and had black hair and brown eyes and seemed to be a mix between white and Asian ancestry. She was far behind everyone but she was feisty; she had been called to the quest after going on a rock climbing excursion with her family and she had been extremely excited about it. Would she prove that the adage "size doesn't matter" true with her performance in future challenges? Only time would tell.

Colem remained in front of everyone as he arrived on shore. Ralten had fallen into the water and had to get back in his kayak, meaning he would fall a bit behind. Larix was not far behind Colem now and neither was Lorsam who was easily passing Lisnet now.

Colem pulled down the banner showing the cloud emblem and shouted "Yes!" when he had realized he had gotten his favorite emblem and 3 rings.

"Oh come on! I wanted the cloud." Larix muttered as she chose a different banner, the wave emblem, which she also liked. She wasn't too upset though; she had gotten rings and that was good enough for her.

Then Lorsam pulled himself to shore to get the final ring, pulling down the banner with the moon emblem on it. Then Alyth got herself onto shore next and pulled down the mountain emblem. Finally, Ralten got to shore and chose the banner with the tree emblem on it, leaving Lisnet to pull down the banner with the sun emblem on it. She was glad to be out of the water now and had admittedly, been a bit scared when Ralten had fallen out of his kayak though she was relieved when she saw him get back in even if he did finish second to last just ahead of her.

Now all 6 young warriors were listening to Raven address them.

"Warriors, congratulations on crossing these dark waters and entering my land. The strength of these emblems will now be your strengths. Colem, may you float to victory on a cloud, Larix, may you ride the waves of success, Lorsam, may the moon's light guide you in the darkest of trials ahead, Alyth, may you stand as tall as a mountain, Ralten, may your strength be like that of the mighty oak, and Lisnet, may you shine as the sun does in the challenges ahead." Raven was saying to them all. "To each of you, I grant nine lives, represented by the feathers on your standards."

The warriors smiled when they saw their standards appear courtesy of Raven's Staff of Power. Colem's standard had 3 rings on it, Larix standard had 2 rings, and Lorsam's standard had a single ring.

"Alyth, Ralten, and Lisnet, though you did not gain rings you will not lose a life here however, failure in a future challenge does mean the loss of one of these lives. Success will earn you gold rings, the value of which is beyond mere treasure. Should you gain nine of these rings, you may exchange them for a precious life. These challenges will not be easy but they are not impossible to do so warriors, are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" All six warriors shouted, though Lisnet was not nearly as loud as the others.

"Then come!" The warlord opened a portal and he led the six warriors through it.

All of the said warriors were grinning when their outfits changed to the ones that showed their respective emblems on the front and eagerly followed Raven to the next challenge, wondering how it would go for all of them.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Colem-9 lives, 3 rings  
2nd place: Larix-9 lives, 2 rings  
3rd place: Lorsam-9 lives, 1 ring  
4th place: Alyth, Ralten, and Lisnet-9 lives, 0 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Colem: I was very happy to gain three rings in Warrior's Race since it means I got to pick my most favorite emblem and I hope I can remain on top in the challenges ahead.

Larix: I'm a little disappointed that I'm not my most favorite emblem but I do still like how the wave outfit looks and I think I can move ahead of Colem soon.

Lorsam: I can't believe I actually got a ring in Warrior's Race since I didn't really expect Ralten to fall out of the kayak but when he did, I took advantage of it since the opportunity was there.

Alyth: I may not have gotten a ring but I did come in fourth and I know there's lots of opportunities for rings in the challenges ahead.

Ralten: I am disappointed that I fell in but I did get back into the boat again since I know the only thing you can do if you fall is pick yourself up and keep going.

Lisnet: I wasn't surprised that I came last seeing as I am scared of the water but I think I can do a little bit better as more of those challenges happen.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

The next challenge was far from the water and the warriors could guess what they had to do when they saw the 5 demons and the ammo they would have to use.

"This is the Demon Army; they, like all other demons, will do everything in their power to keep you from gaining the rings you seek on behalf of their master, Nevar. In this challenge, you do have the means to fight back. Using these missiles, you must strike the demons to destroy them before they reach the ring post. Be warned that the black demon does have the power to regenerate so you must strike him twice." Raven explained. "Colem, Lorsam, and Ralten, you will be one team. Larix, Alyth, and Lisnet, you will be the other team."

The boys discussed their tactics, deciding that Lorsam should fire the shots while Ralten would be on the left side of the sling and Colem would be on the right. Now they got into their positions.

"Colem, Lorsam, Ralten, are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" All 3 boys shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" The warlord declared and left the 3 warriors to it.

Lorsam loaded the first rock into the sling and he and his teammates stretched it out so that he could fire at the black demon. They hit it once, causing it to regenerate.

"Okay, let's move over a little." Colem insisted as they went to the left a bit and fired once more, striking the black demon a second time and destroying it.

The boys continued to work well together and Ralten had to admit that Lorsam was a really good shot as they destroyed the other demons. While there were a few misses, no demon reached the ring post and that caused all 3 boys to grin as they finally were able to gather the rings from the ground and the said ring post. Colem and Lorsam each took 3 rings and Ralten took two rings. It was anyone's guess how well the girls would do.

The girls had already decided on their strategy and had now come up to take their turn.

"Larix, Alyth, Lisnet, your comrades worked well together here. Can you do the same? Are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" All 3 girls shouted.

"Then let the challenge begin!" The warlord left the 3 young warriors to it.

Alyth would fire all the shots since she had the best aim of any of the 3 girls while Larix held the right side of the sling and Lisnet held the left. They fired the first shot, hitting a brown demon in the back. They then had to aim a little bit lower to get the one that had been in front of it, successfully hitting that second demon.

"We've got it! Come on, let's move over!" Larix insisted as they went to the right and stretched the sling a bit more.

Alyth fired again, getting the black demon. Then she reloaded and fired again, destroying it.

"Come on, the other two are getting closer!" Lisnet reminded them. She wasn't panicked but she wanted to keep going and finish strong.

Alyth missed the next two shots but then got the third brown demon. Now, only one demon remained and he was getting way to close for comfort.

The black haired girl knew this was their last chance and reloaded and fired quickly, destroying the last demon before he could reach the ring post.

"Yes!" Alyth shouted.

"Well done team; Alyth, you keep 3 rings! You really are good at this." Larix said to her as all 3 girls gathered up the rings and divided them up. Alyth got 3 rings, Lisnet got 3 rings, and Larix opted to take two since she was feeling generous. The girls then returned to their standards, smiling as they thought about their victory.

Now that all 6 warriors were together again, Raven addressed them. "Warriors that is a rare thing indeed to have both teams defeat the Demon Army. As a result, they claim no victims this day. All of you place your rings on your standards." He was proud of them all for having been able to understand the value of teamwork.

All 6 warriors placed their rings onto their standards, knowing that at some point today, a few of them might lose their first life.

"Now we must move on to an individual challenge, one that may be more difficult for some than for others. Come." Raven led the warriors to the loch that they would jump into for Loch Leap.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Colem-9 lives, 6 rings  
2nd place: Lorsam and Larix-9 lives, 4 rings  
3rd place: Alyth and Lisnet-9 lives, 3 rings  
4th place: Ralten-9 lives, 2 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Lorsam: I was very glad that Ralten and Colem both thought I deserved 3 rings of the 8 that there were total because I did all the shooting and did a lot better than I expected to.

Colem: I didn't think that we would all be able to work together well but we are all happy with our victory and hope to have many more.

Ralten: I'm happy to get my first rings here and I hope I can stay in a good position.

Lisnet: I wanted to panic when the demons got closer but I knew that wouldn't help so I didn't.

Alyth: I'm happy Larix thought I should get 3 rings and that we were able to do just as well as the boys but I'm wondering who will lose a life first because I hope it's not me.

Larix: Alyth really is someone who should not be underestimated and I think she proved she was as good at aiming as she said she was.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

The warriors had now come to a loch that had a jetty going towards it and rings hanging above the water; one ring was close to the jetty while the other 2 were further away.

"Our next challenge, Loch Leap, will take you back to the water. As these rings hang beyond your reach, you must run across the jetty and jump for them, grabbing as many as possible. Fail to gather any of the rings and you will lose a life." Raven said to them. He then turned to Colem. "Colem, as our leader, you will go first."

Moments later, the other warriors were out of sight and Colem was at the beginning of the jetty. He had his glasses off but did have a lifejacket on.

"Colem, you lead your two fellows in second place by 2 rings. Can you increase that lead? Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" The cloud emblem bearing warrior shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!'

As soon as the warlord said that, Colem ran to the end of the jetty and jumped. He could not quite get the other two rings but he did hold onto the single ring as he splashed down. He got out of the loch and grinned.

Now Lorsam was going to the jetty and trying to put any nervousness he had aside after getting a lifejacket on. He wanted to break his tie with Larix if he could.

"Lorsam, can you match Colem's success or perhaps beat him? Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" The black haired boy shouted, determined to see if he could get all 3 rings

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Lorsam ran and jumped. He didn't quite time it right though and was not able to get any of the rings. He smacked the surface of the loch in frustration before going back to the standards in shame.

After getting a lifejacket on, Larix would go and she was smiling and feeling confident since she knew she could succeed here.

"Larix, so far one of your comrades has tasted the sweetness of success, the other, the bitterness of failure. Which camp will you fall in? Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" Larix replied, shouting loudly.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Completely focused on the task at hand, Larix ran and then jumped as high as she could and grasped the rings. She was still holding all 3 of them as she splashed into the loch. "Yes!" She shouted.

Up next was Alyth once she had gotten on a slightly smaller lifejacket for this challenge.

"Alyth, can you break your tie with Lisnet? We shall see. Are you ready?" Raven asked her.

"Ready!" Alyth shouted; for such a small warrior, she was really loud.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Alyth ran to the end of the jetty. When she jumped, she went as high as she could and secured the single ring. "Yes!" She shouted as she emerged from the loch and returned to the standards.

Now Lisnet went to take her turn and tried to put her fear out of her mind although that was difficult.

"Lisnet, though you will get soaked, the water is not very deep. Are you ready?" Raven asked her. He had given her a bit of reassurance after having noticed how nervous she was.

"Ready!" She replied; though nowhere near as loud as Alyth, she was able to be heard.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Lisnet ran, not feeling very confident at all. She jumped and yet did not quite get the single ring. She looked ashamed of herself as like Lorsam, she would lose a life.

Ralten went up to take his turn, hoping he could be successful and not even up the numbers of winners and losers. Like Colem before him, he had his glasses off for this challenge. Like all of his comrades however, he was wearing a lifejacket.

"Ralten, you are in last place; can that change after this? Are you ready?" Raven asked him.

"Ready!" The red haired warrior shouted; he was confident he could get all 3 rings.

"Then, let the challenge begin!"

Ralten ran and when he jumped, grabbed onto all 3 rings and held them as he splashed down in the loch. He grinned, glad that he had gotten the maximum score here as he got out of the water and returned to the standards

Soon Colem and Ralten had their glasses back on and were standing with the other warriors in front of the standards.

Raven then addressed them. . "Warriors, most of you earned more treasure here improving your scores significantly. Colem and Alyth, you each gained a single ring. Larix and Ralten, you each secured 3 gold rings. Place them on your standards with pride."

All 4 successful warriors did so, glad they had done well but feeling bad for both Lorsam and Lisnet.

"Lorsam and Lisnet, you both returned empty handed and therefore must each lose a life." Raven reminded them before using his Staff of Power to remove one feather form each of their standards. "Come my young friends; we have two more challenges we must meet."

The warriors then followed Raven towards the courtyard where they would have to face the Eyeless Demons.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Colem and Larix-9 lives, 7 rings  
2nd place: Ralten-9 lives, 5 rings  
3rd place: Alyth-9 lives, 4 rings  
4th place: Lorsam- 8 lives, 4 rings  
5th place: Lisnet-8 lives, 3 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Colem: I was a little disappointed that I wasn't able to hold onto all 3 rings but I am glad that I am still in first for right now

Larix: Being the first one to get all 3 rings was a great feeling and I hope I can continue to succeed in the challenges ahead

Ralten: I'm happy I won Loch Leap because I did not want Larix to be the only one with the maximum score.

Alyth: was glad to get the single ring since I knew I would lose a life if I tried to get all of them.

Lorsam: I couldn't quite grab the first ring and I hope I don't fall further down the leaderboard after the next challenge.

Lisnet: I'm disappointed I couldn't quite jump high enough because I really did want another ring here.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Now the warriors had come to what looked like an abandoned courtyard and listened as their guide whispered to them.

"Warriors, these are the eyeless demons. What they lack in one sense they make up for in all others. Observe." Raven threw a small stone near the 2 demons, who turned to try to find out where it had landed. "Danger here is 3 fold; get caught by a demon, step outside the rope, or lose the race and you will lose a life. Larix and Lisnet, you will go first."

Moments later, Larix and Lisnet were through the archway, standing on the right and left respectively while holding their poles.

"Lisnet, you can not afford to fall further behind. Larix, you wish to keep your lives intact. Who will succeed here?" Raven whispered. "Are you both ready?"

The 2 girls nodded their heads in response.

"Then let the challenge begin!" Raven watched closely after whispering those words.

Both girls slowly walked, trying their best not to ring the chimes. Lisnet seemed to be doing a much better job of this than Larix who seemed to be trying not to freak out.

Then the unthinkable happened; Larix was taken by the first demon that her opponent had just passed. Now only Lisnet was left and the blonde haired warrior was frightened. Yet she knew she could fall further behind if she could not do this. I can complete the challenge, she thought to herself, trying to convince herself of this fact as she got passed the second demon silently. The more she repeated it to herself, the more she started believing it as she reached the post that the ring was on. She hooked it with the crescent shaped hook on the end of the pole she was carrying and smiled as she went back to the standards. That had been a close one and a terrifying experience.

Now Colem and Lorsam were going next, the former on the right and the latter on the left.

"Colem, Lorsam, make sure you do not meet the same fate as Larix." Raven whispered to them. "Are you both ready?"

The 2 boys nodded thier heads yes.

"Then let the challenge begin!" Their guide whispered softly before watching to see what would happen in this slow race.

Much like Lisnet, Colem seemed to be doing pretty well here and yet so was his opponent. They both briefly had to pause when they wound up ringing their chimes too loudly and it was Lorsam who got caught by the second demon while trying to pass it. Colem was past it already and ran swiftly and silently to hook the ring. Once he had gotten said ring, he was relieved that he was still in the lead for now and went back to the standards to wait with Lisnet.

Last but certainly not least. Ralten and Alyth would face each other, the former on the right, the latter on the left.

"Ralten, Alyth, will either of you join Colem and Lisnet in victory? We shall see." Raven whispered to them. "Are you both ready?"

Both warriros nodded. They weren't sure if they could do this challenge successfully since stealth was not either of their strong points.

"Then let the challenge begin!" Raven watched closely; he had been able to tell that htey were both nervous but it was hard to say just how badly a lack of confidence would effect the 2 warriors.

Ralten and Alyth seemed to be doing well at first but sadly, they were not quite as successful as their fellows as they were both taken by the demons before either could get close to the ring as they couldn't keep themselves quiet enough.

Moments later, Colema nd Lisnet were being addressed.

"Colem, Lisnet, you both seem to understand the phrase about how 'silence is golden' and here, your ability to remain more silent than your fellows earned you each a gold ring. Place them on your standards with pride." Raven said to them. Once they had done so, he brought back the other four warriors. "Larix, Lorsam, Alyth, and Ralten, you were not as successful as your fellows; whether it was due to fear or just not being careful, the result is the same. Each of you must lose a life."

All four losing warriors looked disappointed in themselves as a feather disappeared from each of their standards.

"Now my friends this next challenge is a team challenge once more and the very last one we must complete before we can make camp for the night. This way." Raven said to them as he started walking and lead the 6 warriors to the Snake Pit.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Colem-9 lives, 8 rings  
2nd place: Larix-8 lives, 7 rings  
3rd place: Ralten-8 lives, 5 rings  
4th place: Alyth and Lisnet-8 lives, 4 rings  
5th place: Lorsam-7 lives, 4 rings

(Raven's Eye confessional)

Colem: I'm very happy that I am no longer tied with Larix and that I was able to get past the Eyeless Demons since it was very hard to keep the chimes from ringing too much.

Larix: I'm disappointed I lost to Lisnet because I was just so scared that I lost my focus.

Ralten: I'm upset that Alyth and I both lost since we were not very careful and weren't thinking about how to do the challenge right.

Alyth: I'm tied with Lisnet now and I hope that changes in the next challenge seeing as we might wind up being on separate teams.

Lisnet: When I completed the challenge, I was relieved and hopefully I can move ahead of Alyth soon.

Lorsam: I'm disappointed that I fell down so far but I do want to climb up the leaderboard again and hope I can work well with my teammates in the next challenge.

(End Raven's Eye confessional)

Now they had come to the Snake Pit and the warriors looked nervous, Alyth the most nervous of them all.

"Warriors, small creatures can make a big impact as you will see here in the Snake Pit if you are not careful. You must work in teams of three to cross the pit safely using the planks you see before you. Step into the pit or lose the race and you will lose a life." Raven explained. "Colem, Ralten, and Lisnet, you will work as a team. Larix, Alyth, and Lorsam, you will work together as their opponents." Raven said to them.

Soon both teams were near their piles of planks and hopeful that they could do well in this challenge.

"Warriors, are you ready?" Raven asked them.

"Ready!" Both teams shouted.

"Then, let the challenge begin!" He declared.

Both teams started at the same time and yet it was Colem, Ralten, and Lisnet who seemed to be working together the best and moving ahead of everyone else. On the other team, Alyth seemed to be having a hard time focusing much to the disappointment of Larix and Lorsam.

Then Larix realized the planks were too far apart and stepped off to move it closer to the one she and Alyth were standing on. That lack of care caused her to disappear instantly.

"Oh no." Alyth was shaking now.

"Alyth, come on! They're getting ahead of us!" Lorsam reminded her.

Alyth moved forward despite her reservations and tried her best to focus despite losing a teammate here.

"Come on, We're three quarters of the way there!" Colem said to his two teammates. If they kept this up, they would win. Then Colem accidentally stepped off, causing him to be taken next.

"Oh come on!" Lisnet complained but she and Ralten kept going; they were getting close to the end now.

Lorsam stepped off into the pit next, having lost focus. Alyth had tears on her face now from fear. Now the youngest warrior was on her own and she still tried to keep going despite shaking so much but one person against two people was not going to work well; Ralten and Lisnet got to the end first and each claimed 3 rings. Alyth crossed shortly afterwards; she knew she would lose a life here but at least she had made it all the way to the end.

"Lisnet, Ralten, you worked well together and despite losing your teammate, you managed to get across the Snake Pit first and each earned 3 gold rings. Place them on your standards with pride." Raven said to them. Once they had done so, he summoned back the other losing warriors. "Colem, Larix, Lorsam, your lack of care caused you to lose the race and along with Alyth, who came second, you each must lose a life."

All 4 warriors who had lost lives looked disappointed as a feather disappeared from each of their standards.

"But do not despair my young friends; I know that for some of you, it took great courage to make it across this deadly ground even with the temptation to give up due to fear." Raven continued, having been aware of Alyth's fear getting to her. "Come my friends; the sun will be setting soon and we must make camp for the night. Tomorrow's challenges will be just as tough if not even more so than today's for many of you and one of you will be the first to leave the quest by the end of the day. For now, you must remember this: it is not how many times a warrior falls but how many times he gets up again that matters the most."

The warriors followed behind Raven to get to their camp site, wondering what would happen tomorrow and glad for the chance to get a hot meal.

Leaderboard:  
1st place: Colem and Ralten-8 lives, 8 rings  
2nd place: Lisnet-8 lives, 7 rings  
3rd place: Larix-7 lives, 7 rings  
4th place: Alyth-7 lives, 4 rings  
5th place: Lorsam-6 lives, 4 rings

Next time on Raven:

Which team will successfully complete Millstone Towers?

Who will reach the top first in Ring Climb and Dragon's Roost?

Do the warriors have the true aim to hit the Target Mines?

And who will be the first to face the Way of the Warrior?


End file.
